La Vida Despues de la Tormenta
by Claudio-Potter
Summary: Harry derroto a Voldemort, ahora tiene uyna vida feliz y tranquila, pero un pequeño ser llegara y el evitara que sufra lo mismo que el.. hermione estara tambien aportando....HPHG 100...dejen Reviews...
1. Un nuevo Potter

Prologo.  
  
=================================================================  
  
Este pequeño prologo es para contar toda una historia que no se necesita y podamos pasar directamente a lo importante.  
  
Harry Potter: Luego de vencer a Voldemort en su sexto año su fama aumento considerablemente, estuvo de pareja tres meses con Cho Chang, pero se dio cuenta que ella solo lo quería para exhibirse frente a sus amigas, además el amaba a otra persona, una castaña de ojos marrón, pero nunca tuvo el valor par decírselo. Después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts opto por estudiar leyes en la Royal University, siendo luego de 5 años el alumno con las mejores notas de su generación.  
  
En estos momentos Harry, es dueño de la Fortuna Potter, Black y Malfoy, quienes murieron en sexto año, en el ultimo ataque de Voldemort, Junto con Ron y Neville Longbothon tienen un bufete de abogados llamado Weasly & Potter & Longbothon, donde el es un socio mas, ya que nunca a ejercido mucho, además el es dueño de las empresas Potter Corp. Además de ser benefactor de dos hospitales y un hogar de niños.  
  
Ron Weasly: Luego de ayudar a vencer a Voldemort en su sexto año su fama aumento, estuvo de pareja tres meses con Hermione , pero se dio cuenta que ella solo lo quería como un hermano mas. Después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts opto por estudiar leyes en la Royal University, siendo luego de 5 años el alumno con las segundas mejores notas de su generación después de Harry. Trabaja en su propio Bufete de abogados Weasly & Potter & Longbothon, siendo el bufete mas requerido de Londres.  
  
Neville Longbothon: Luego de ayudar a vencer a Voldemort en su sexto año su fama aumento. Después de terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts opto por estudiar leyes en la Royal University, siendo luego de 5 años el alumno con las terceras mejores notas de su generación después de Harry. Trabaja en su propio Bufete de abogados Weasly & Potter & Longbothon, siendo el bufete mas requerido de Londres.  
  
Hermione Granger: Después de Hogwarts entro a la Royal University, ha cursar la carrera de medicina, luego de seis sobresalientes años, se graduó con honores, trabaja medio tiempo en el Hospital San Mungo de heridas mágicas y en el hospital muggle, Royal Livtsz, tiene una relación de cuatro meses con un medico amigo.  
  
Ginny Weasly: Después de Hogwarts entro a la Royal University, ha cursar la carrera de medicina, luego de seis sobresalientes años, se graduó con honores, trabaja medio tiempo en el Hospital San Mungo de heridas mágicas y en el hospital muggle, Royal Livtsz, lleva cerca de seis meses de noviazgo con Neville, trabaja junto a Hermione en el área maternidad.  
  
Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, La familia Weasly.... aparecerán cuando se me ocurra.  
  
Ahora demos paso al capitulo........  
  
Capitulo 1: "Un Nuevo Potter".  
  
-. Bien cristina eso es todo, envíale estos papeles a Ron Weasly, de mi bufete de abogados, los necesita -. Decía un joven de unos 23 año de edad a una secretaría de unos 30 años.  
  
-. Ok señor Potter -. Dijo la secretaria.  
  
Harry James Potter Evans, el mago que derrotó a Lord Voldemort y libró al mundo mágico y muggle de una gran pesadilla, abogado desde hace 1 año, durante la universidad comenzó con las empresas Potter, ahora es un magnate de los negocios, joven y codiciado junto a su amigo inseparable Ron Weasly, ambos los mas codiciados de todo Londres según las revista del corazón y la prensa sensacionalista.  
  
Las empresas Potter Corp. Eran las mas prestigiosas de todas, sus empleados ganaban el doble del sueldo normal, con muchas garantías, por lo cual el trabajo que hacían era de la mejor calidad, además de que Harry era querido por todos sus trabajadores, el los llamaba, "su familia empresarial" y así era.  
  
-. Bueno cristin, me voy, Ron me debe estar esperando en casa para cenar y si no llegó es capas de comérselo todo -. Dijo divertido Harry. -. Ok señor Potter, que descanse, nos vemos mañana -. Le dijo su secretaria.  
  
-. Igualmente Cristina y dale saludos a tu esposo y a tu pequeña hija de mi parte-.  
  
-. En su nombre señor Potter -. Le dijo la secretaria.  
  
Harry tomo el ascensor que lo llevaría al subterráneo del edificio general de Potter Corp. Muchos querían ser socios de estas empresas pero Harry, Ron y Neville tenían el control total, asegurándose que sus trabajadores fuesen los primeros en sus prioridades.  
  
-. Buenas noches señor Potter -. Le saludo el guardia de turno.  
  
-. Buenas noches Clarck... como esta la noche? -.  
  
-. Bien señor Potter -. Le dijo el guardia...Harry pudo notar una cara de preocupación en el guardia.  
  
-. Que pasa Clarck? -. Le interrogo Harry.  
  
-. Nada señor, solo son problemas con la salud de mi hija, el tratamiento es muy carao y me agota todo el sueldo, además de que no puedo estar mucho con Eimy mi hija -. Le dijo apenado el guardia.  
  
-. Pues estoa haremos Clarck, mañana llevaras a Eimy al Royal Livtsz hospital, tengo una amiga mí hay, al doctora Weasly, es muy buena y confió en ella, la llevaras y se atenderán hay -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Pero señor Potter, ese hospital es muy caro, con suerte puedo pagar la visita del doctor-.  
  
-. Halo Cristina, mañana quiero que habrás una cuenta en el banco mío con 50.000 euros, a nombre de Clarck, el guardia nocturno, si no pasa a retirar mañana los documentos, avisa a personal para que lo despidan. Ok....bye -.Harry colgó y miro al aterrado guardia.  
  
-. Clarck, mañana a primera hora pasas por donde cristina, te dará unos documentos de una cuenta para que atiendas a Eimy, si no lo haces, estas despedido, quiero ver en dos meses a tu hija, en el día de campo de la compañía jugando alegremente.... quedo claro? -. Pregunto Harry.  
  
-. S..si...si seño Potter, como se lo podré pagar? -.  
  
-. Solo haz que tu pequeña se mejore, cuídala, mímala, quiérela y nunca la dejes sola, ese será mi pago -. Le dijo Harry al tiempo que se subía al porche rojo y salía en dirección a su casa, dejando a un contento guardia.  
  
-. Es por eso que todo lo queremos seño Potter, por mas dinero que tengas antes que nada es ser humano, que dios lo guarde siempre -. Dijo el guardia al viento, tenía razón todos sus empleados quería a Harry.  
  
-. Por fin en casa, veo que Ron a un no llega, de seguro paso a casa de Paula, como es el -. Dijo Harry al darse cuenta que no estaba el auto de su amigo y hermano.  
  
-. Buenas noches señor-. Le dijo un mayordomo abriéndole la puerta de la casa.  
  
-. Mark, buenas noches, como esta todo por casa? -. Le pregunto Harry.  
  
-. Bien señor. Dobby esta en la cocina preparando la sena para el señor -. Dijo el mayordomo.  
  
-. Gracias, Mark pero dile a Dobby que prefiero lo habitual-.  
  
-. Ok señor se lo llevo al despacho?-.  
  
-. Si Mark, gracias }, debo revisar unos papeles -. Dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a su despacho.  
  
Se acordaba de todo lo que le costo encontrar a Mark, un mayordomo muggle que aceptara la existencia de la magia y que se acostumbrara a Dobby.  
  
Entro a una oficina espaciosa, con una enorme chimenea que estaba encendida y daba calor, en las paredes había muchos cuadros pero dos paredes eran especiales, en una e ellas estaba enmarcada la túnica de quidditch del tiempo en que Harry era buscador de la casa de Gryffindor en Hogwarts, estaba su Saeta de Fuego, recuerdo de Sirius Black, su padrino, junto a un estandarte de Gryffindor.  
  
En la otra pared tres cuadros con movimiento que estaban durmiendo en ese momento, de sus padres, de Sirius y de Hermione, su amor secreto. En el piso un gran tapete con el escudo de Gryffindor, sobre un escritorio de caoba se mezclaban artículos de escritorio muggle y mágicos.  
  
Se acerco a un enorme ventanal y se afirmo en el, en ese momento apareció Mark con una taza humeante de café negro, se la dejo a Harry y se retiro, Harry tomo la taza y se puso a mirar por el gran ventanal que tenia en si despacho, la lluvia empezó a caer.  
  
-. Mmmm, raro, lluvia con este clima, bueno el tiempo y sus misterios -. Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba y comenzaba a revisar unos papeles.  
  
Al cabo de varias horas termino, se fijo en uno de los relojes de su despacho.  
  
-. Las 02:30 AM. Y Ron no llega, bueno se quedara con paula, me iré a descansar -. Dijo Harry al tiempo que se dirigía a su dormitorio.  
  
Aún no llegaba a la escalera cuando sonó el timbre, se giro sobre su pasos y abrió la puerta.  
  
-. Ron cuando aprenderás a..... -. Pero no pudo terminar la frase, frente a el estaba parado una señora con un gran vientre, estilando de agua y con mucho dolor se tomaba el vientre con mucho dolor, casi se cae si es que Harry no la sostiene.  
  
-. Se..señor..ayu..ayuda....est..estoy por dar a luz....no..no tengo...di.ne.ro. pa.ra. un.hos.pi.tal. -. Dijo la señora mientras daba un gran grito de dolor.  
  
Harry la tomo en brazos y la llevo a su automóvil, la sentó y se subió en el, manejo hacia el hospital Royal Livtsz el mas cercano de su casa.  
  
Al llegar se dio cuenta que la mujer sangraba, la tomo rápidamente y entro con ella al hospital.  
  
-. Rápido esta dando a luz y sangra!!! -. Gritó Harry al tiempo que dos grandes camilleros se la quitaban de los brazos y la colocaban en una camilla y entraban seguidos de dos enfermeras en una lugar donde se leía un cartel "Only Autorised Personal" (solo personal autorizada).  
  
Mientras tanto una enfermera se acerco a él para hacerle unas preguntas y pasarle una polera del hospital ya que la camisa de Harry estaba mojada y manchada con mucha sangre. Cuando Harry se saco al camisa la enfermera se sonrojo al ver los enormes y marcados pectorales de Harry, el abdomen duro, bien marcado, su ancha espalda y sus fuertes y musculosos brazos. Se sonrojo pero Harry no se dio cuenta.  
  
-. Señor.....-.  
  
-. Potter, Harry Potter -. Dijo el morocho  
  
-. Señor Potter, nombre de su esposa -. Dijo la enfermera  
  
-. No se no es mi esposa -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Tiempo de embarazo-.  
  
-. No se-. Respondió Harry nuevamente  
  
-. Sexo del bebe-.  
  
-. No se-. Respondió Harry nuevamente  
  
la enfermera luego de dos preguntas mas se exaspero y le increpo lo irresponsable que era al traer a un niño al mundo y no sabe nada de el, Harry ante estas palabras se largó a reír, cosa que molesto en sobre manera a la enfermera, Harry se dio cuenta y le contó toda la historia, la enfermera apenada le pidió las disculpas del caso.  
  
Harry se sentó en la sala de espera quería saber como estaba la madre y el pequeño, al cabo de dos horas se acerco una doctora que Harry reconoció en cuanto la vio una cabellera roja, única en el mundo, un Weasly.  
  
-. Hola Harry como estas -. Le dijo la menor de los Weasly.  
  
-. Bien Gin y tu?-.  
  
-. Aquí, cansada, pero bien, sabes busco a una persona que trajo hace una dos horas a una señora embarazada-. Le pregunto Ginny.  
  
-. Pues soy yo Gin-.  
  
-. Harry..tu..y ella..bebé -. Le dijo tartamudeando Ginny.  
  
-. No Ginny, no te confundas, deja que te explique mientras nos tomamos un café -. Le invitó Harry cosa que Ginny aceptó al momento  
  
-. Y esa es la historia Ginny -. Le dijo Harry al cabo de media hora  
  
-. Ahora dime, como esta la madre y el pequeño -. Le pregunto Harry.  
  
-. Pues mira, lamentablemente la madre falleció a los pocos minutos del parto, esta enferma, y no se pudo hacer nada, esta baja de defensas, mal alimentada.... el pequeño esta bien, tiene falta de alimento, pero esta bien y se pondrá bien, lo importante ahora es encontrar los familiares o al padre, para que se hagan cargo del pequeño -. Dijo Ginny.  
  
-. Ginny podríamos ir a verlo? -. Le pregunto ilusionado Harry.  
  
-. Claro pero solo a través del vidrio-.  
  
-. Ok Gin, vamos -. Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba de la mano a Ginny y la arrastraba hasta el lugar.  
  
-. Tranquilo Harry, no va a ir a ningún lado-.  
  
-. Lo sé, lo sé, pero quiero verlo -. Dijo feliz Harry como si se tratara de una sorpresa.  
  
Llegaron a las incubadores donde estaban los bebes, en una de ellas Harry reconoció al pequeño, tenia unos ojos verdes brillantes, su piel blanca como la nieve y una mata de pelo rebelde negro estaba sobre su cabeza.  
  
-. Guau, es hermoso -. Dijo Harry mientras miraba al pequeño con los ojos brillando.  
  
-. Si es muy hermoso, además se parece a ti Harry -. Le dijo Ginny, con este comentario hizo que Harry se atorara.  
  
-. Virginia Weasly, no me trates de insinuar nada, sabes que después de lo de Cho, no he tenido mas pareja -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Pero eso es por que tu has querido, por que tus sentimientos aún no cambian-. Le dijo la pelirroja, ella en séptimo se convirtió la confidente de Harry, mientras Ron y Hermione eran parejas.  
  
-. Si pero es mejor así, no quería que la dañaran, y ahora.... ahora esta mejor y feliz, si ella lo es yo también lo soy -. Dijo Harry con la mirada en el piso.  
  
-. Bueno Harry, te dejo, debo hacer una ronda -. Le dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-. Ok gin....he gin, puedo venir a ver al pequeño mañana?-. le pregunto Harry.  
  
-. Claro no hay problema-. Le dijo la doctora.  
  
Luego de esto Harry se fue a su casa, se ducho se tomo un café caliente y cargado, se puso un terno y salió rumbo a su oficina, había pasado toda la noche en el hospital y tenía una cara fatal pero tenía compromisos que atender...  
  
-. Señor Potter....señor Potter....Harry!!!!!!!! -. Le grito su secretaria al joven, este pego un salto de un metro, estaba sumergido en un sueño muy bonito.  
  
-. Perdón cristina en que estábamos -.  
  
-. Yo le estaba diciendo los mensajes, usted estaba volando por las nubes -. Le dijo su secretaria.  
  
-. Perdona pero estoy distraído, por cierto cancela las sitas de la semana, tengo que ira la hospital durante algunos días-.  
  
-. Se siente bien señor Potter'-. Le pregunto rápidamente su secretaria.  
  
-. Si cristina lo que pasa es que......-. y Harry le contó toda la historia, le contó como era el bebe, su secretaria se fijo que en su mirada había un brillo especial cuando hablaba del pequeño.  
  
-. Se encariño con el señor, alguien se gano el corazón del mas apuesto joven de Londres -. Dijo su secretaría riendo.  
  
-. Si lo vieras, cualquiera que lo ve se enamora de el, no seque me pasa, ese pequeño me recuerda a mi -. Le dijo Harry -. Pensar que lleva una semana en el hospital y no hay rastro de familiares, además que a su madre la violaron y el es el fruto de ese abuso, pero es hermoso, sería una pena que no lo adoptase -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Se levantó y se puso el abrigo.  
  
-. Cristina voy al hospital, cualquier cosa lo resuelves y depuse me avisas -. Le dijo Harry mientras salía a su secretaria.  
  
será que tienes ganas de tener un hijo, Harry pensó la secretaria.  
  
Al cabo de veinte minutos Harry estaba sentado en la sala de maternidad con una bata verde y el pequeño en brazos, le había comprado un pijama de osos cerrado de una pieza, todas las enfermeras sabían la historia del bebe y la de Harry, quien iba todos los días desde hace una semana, sagradamente llegaba a las once y estaba hasta las diez con el pequeño, el enseñaron a cambiar pañales y dar el biberón tras ver la insistencia de Harry , todas las enfermeras solteras se enternecían al ver tan hermoso cuadro.  
  
-. Bueno Harry, veo que has venido a ver a tu pequeño -. Le dijo Ginny.  
  
-. Si gin tu sabes que es mi debilidad -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Si lo se amigo, este Harry mira, la señorita Jones, esta afuera, es la asistente social de la que te hable, quiere hablar una cosa con tigo, tu sabes, sobre el pequeño, esta recuperado y aun no se sabe de nadie de su familia y bueno el hospital no lo puede tener siempre -. Le dijo Ginny.  
  
-. Si lo se, veremos que quiere -. Le dijo Harry mientras le pasaba al pequeño que hizo unos pucheros al sentir a Harry irse.  
  
-. Tranquilo campeón ya vuelvo-. Le dijo Harry antes que el pequeño se pusiese a llorar.  
  
-. Lo mal cría mucho Harry -. Le dijo Ginny, este solo le saco la lengua y se fue  
  
-. Tienes una padre muy consentidor pequeño -. Le dijo Ginny al bebe mientras lo acunaba.  
  
Mientras Harry conversaba con la asistente social.  
  
-. Señorita Jones, Harry Potter par servirle -. Dijo el muchacho saludando a la mujer mayor que estaba frente a él.  
  
-. Señor Potter, mucho gusto-. Le saludo la mujer.  
  
-. Bien cuentéeme en que le puedo ayudar -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Señor Potter, como usted bien sabe, el lapso de espera a que apareciese un familiar del pequeño que usted tanto visita ya pasó, converse con la doctora Weasly quien me dijo que el pequeño estaba en perfectas condiciones ya amenos que una familia solicite su adopción el pequeño ira a un hora par huérfanos en espera de adopción o hasta que cumpla la mayoría edad -. Le dijo Jones a Harry quien al escuchar estas palabras se le apretó el corazón.  
  
-. Pues bueno, solo parejas legalmente casadas pueden adoptar al pequeño, pero puedo hacer una excepción en su caso, he visto lo mucho que quiere al pequeño y pues le quiero ofrecer la adopción total, usted puede mantener al pequeño que es lo que me preocupa y eso usted lo cumple de sobra..que dice acepta? -. Le dijo la mujer dejando a Harry helado.  
  
-. Pues, hagamos lo siguiente, hay dos personas a quienes debo visitar hoy, hace mucho que no converso con ellas, espéreme dentro de 3 horas con los papeles y hablamos -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Bueno pero piénselo, usted sería un excelente padre, le tendré los papeles listos hoy en caso que su respuesta sea afirmativa -. Le dijo la mujer despidiendo y saliendo de hay.  
  
Harry corrió a su auto y se dirigió al cementerio Valley Green, un hermoso cementerio con grandes parques, árboles inmensos y una hermosa laguna, se dirigió a dos lápidas en las que decía.  
  
James y Lily Potter. Excelentes padres y amigos. Por siempre los recordaremos. Descansen en paz.  
  
Y en la otra lapida de lado se leía una leyenda parecida.  
  
Sirius R. Black Excelente amigo y padrino Por siempre te recordaremos Descansa en paz  
  
Harry se arrodillo en medio de ambas lápidas y luego de estar en silencio hablo  
  
-. Padres, Sirius, hace mucho que no venía, perdón pero saben, les vengo a contar una cosa y a pedir concejo-. Dijo Harry. Comenzó a hablar cerca de 45 minutos, les contó la historia y la propoción de la asistente social  
  
-. Bueno eso es, quiero saber si me apoyan, se que seré un buen padre, no quiero que el pequeño sufra lo que yo, al no tener padres, que dicen me apoyan -. Dijo Harry.  
  
En ese momento tres rayos de sol aparecieron del cielo nublado, uno pego en la lapida de los padres de Harry, otro pegó en la lapida de Sirius y otro en el pecho de Harry, en el corazón.  
  
-. Gracias, se que contaría con su apoyo, en cuanto lo bautice les traeré a su nieto -. Dijo esto hacia la lápida de sus padres -. Ya a tu sobrino -. Lo dijo mirando hacia la lapida de Sirius.  
  
Se subió a su auto y acelero a fondo, llegó a un centro comercial, se aparco y bajo rápidamente, entro al enorme centro comercial y entro directamente a la tienda mas cara para bebes de Londres.  
  
-. Buenos días señor, en que le puedo ayudar -. Le dijo una vendedora.  
  
-. Necesito rápido, una carriola, al mejor que tenga, ropa para bebe de 2 semanas, de todo tipo, para hombre, lo dejo a su gusto, pañales y todo para cambiar a un bebe, un porta bebe para el auto y una pechera porta bebé-. Le dijo Harry. La vendedora pidió ayuda a otra para buscar todo, mientras Harry les contaba la historia.  
  
Ellas se emocionaron y le eligieron los mejores conjuntos al pequeño, luego de unos treinta minutos Harry tenia dos inmensas cajas con todas las cosas.  
  
-. Bien miren, denme un peludo, el porta bebe para el auto y la pechera ahora par llevar, el resto me lo mandan a mi casa a esta dirección, si llega hoy, les traeré a mi hijo para que vea a las hermosas mujeres que escogieron su ropa y las invito al bautizo -. Les propuso Harry mientras hacia el cheque, no se inmuto por el precio.  
  
-. Hecho dijeron ellas -.  
  
Harry salió velozmente al hospital , llegó apurado a informaciones y le dijo a la enfermera.  
  
-. Urgente a la asistente social Jones -. Dijo Harry. La enfermera llamo a la mujer que a los pocos minutos llegó a recepción, cuando vio a Harry con el porta bebe de pecho y la ropa sonrió y solo le dijo.  
  
-. Bien señor Potter, firme aquí díganos el nombre del pequeño y se lo podrá llevar -. El dijo la mujer.  
  
-. Pues sabe -. Le dijo mientras firmaba -. No he pensado nombre que me aconseja .- le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Pues esta de modo nombres juveniles como Rick, Patrick, John, pero el pequeño se parece a usted mucho... usted se parece a su padre -. Le pregunto Jones  
  
-. Pues me dicen que soy la fiel copia de como era el -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Pues póngale su nombre -. Sugirió Jones.  
  
Harry pensó un momento y dijo  
  
-. Lo tengo, se jamara James Sirius Potter -. Dijo el.  
  
-. Pues son bonitos, felicitaciones señor Potter, es padre, espero sea feliz con el pequeño y lo cuide, si gusta le podemos dar la dirección de algunas enfermeras o babysister que pueden cuidar de su hijo -. Le propuso Jones.  
  
., no se preocupe Marta, Harry es perfectamente apto para hacerse cargo solo, además nos conocemos de niño, yo seré la pediatra del pequeño .... como se llama-. Pregunto Ginny quien traía al pequeño que al ver a Harry soltó unos gritos de alegría y entusiasmo.  
  
-. James..James Sirius Potter -. Le dijo Harry con una enorme sonrisa.  
  
-. Pues bien, señor James Sirius Potter, vaya con su padre que si no es capas de quitármelo a golpes si no se me escapa antes -. Dijo divertida Ginny al ver que Harry solo quería cargarlo y el pequeño Potter solo quería soltarse y que Harry lo cargara, se movía como pulpo.  
  
Harry lo tomo con cuidado, mientras el pequeño soltaba grititos de felicidad, al momento se quedo tranquilo.  
  
-. Bienvenido James Sirius Potter -. Dijo Harry mientras levantaba al pequeño quien sonreía (tipo simba en la película el rey león cuando lo muestran al pueblo).  
  
Un nuevo Potter que llegaba al mundo.  
  
Espero les guste este nuevo FF, se me ocurrió mientras iba en el subway de mi ciudad, trabajare un poco en este antes de mandar capítulos del entrenamiento especial, pero no desesperen, que los iré actualizando una ves por semana o mas con tres capítulos.  
  
Espero les guste y manden sus review con opiniones.  
  
Ivi Potter Black espero te guste, ya sabes lo que conversamos el otro día, lo estoy basando en mi, en lo bien que me sentiría poder adoptar a un pequeño  
  
Recuerden "Padres no son solo aquellos que te dan la vida, son aquellos que te ven crecer día a día y están hay cuando los necesitas"  
  
By Claudio Potter........... 


	2. Un Nuevo Papa en Londres The New Father ...

Capitulo 2: "Un Nuevo Padre en Londres"  
  
Harry iba muy emocionado con James en el auto, claro que hizo nota mental de comprarse un auto menos veloz para y cerrado para poder andar tranquilo con James, estaba eufórico, no sabía a donde ir con su hijo, pensaba en lo mucho que harían, en cuanto pudiese le hablaría sobre "su secreto" (magia), pensaba en lo mucho que jugarían, sus tareas, su primer día de colegio, su primera novia, etc.  
  
Estaba en eso cuando suena el celular, se coloco el manos libres y dejo que sonara, al tercer ringer el celular se auto contestó.  
  
-. Harry Potter al habla -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Señor Potter, soy cristina -. Dijo la voz de sus secretaria.  
  
-. Dime cristina que necesitas?-.  
  
-. Señor Potter, esta el señor Weasly esperándolo acá-.  
  
-. Cual de todos los Weasly Cristina -. Pregunto Harry.  
  
-. Fred, Fred Weasly señor Potter, dice que es sobre su inversión en la tienda -. Dijo Cristina.  
  
-. Bien Cristin, gracias, dile que me espera unos 45 minutos, llévalo a la sala de espera, me cambio y vamos para allá -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Vamos señor? Recuerde de la reunión mensual con los señores Longbothon y Weasly es hoy, no la puede seguir postergando-.  
  
-. Lo se Cris, por lo mismo consígueme una mecedora de bebe, que se mueva arto, tienes 45 minutos para comprarla, manda al inútil de Fred que te acompañe, que sea azul...no preguntes en la oficina te cuento -. Dijo Harry luego de colgar.  
  
-. Marca, casa -. Dijo Harry, al momento el celular marco el numero de la casa de Harry, contesto Mark el mayordomo.  
  
-. Residencia del señor Potter, quien habla -.  
  
-. Mark? Soy yo, Harry, voy para la casa, emmm llegaron unas cajas con artículos de bebe Mark? -.  
  
-. Si señor Potter están en la sala, que hago con ellas -. Le pregunto el mayordomo.  
  
-. Desembala todo junto a Dobby, viene una cuna, ponla en mi recamara, la ropa ordénala en la cómoda vacía de la derecha, prepara uno de mis trajes y un traje azul de bebe, estoy llegando en 30 minutos -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Ok señor Potter -.dijo Mark colgando, se había acostumbrado a ver las cosas de Harry y a no preguntar, la sorpresa era mayor.  
  
-. Bien campeón, llegaremos a casa, una ducha y salimos, vas a conocer donde trabaja papá, desde ahora debes aprender, por que tu serás el dueño de todo esto, a menos que me case y tengas hermanos, pero somos jóvenes y debemos disfrutar antes no crees -. En ese momento Harry miro a su hijo y se dio cuenta que dormía tranquilamente.  
  
-. Espero que mi padre me haya disfrutado igual como lo estoy haciendo yo ahora -. Dijo el mientras unas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.  
  
Luego de unos 20 minutos mas de camino, llegaron a la casa de Harry, estaba pensando en cambiarse mas al centro, comprar una casa mas céntrica o un apartamento como muchas veces le dijo Ginny, así podía aprovechar mas el tiempo.  
  
-. Vamos James, no seas tan dormilón, llegamos a casa -. Dijo Harry mientras tomaba a James en brazos, el pequeño se decesperezo dando un largo bostezo -. Jajajajaja, ya te estas pareciendo a los Potter, dormilones como ninguno -. Se rió Harry.  
  
Al momento se abrió la puerta dando paso a la figura de Mark el mayordomo.  
  
-. Señor Potter todo listo, quien es el pequeño? -. Pregunto Mark refiriéndose a James.  
  
-. Mark, serás el primero en saberlo, el es James Sirius Potter, mi hijo -. Dijo Harry, viendo la cara de sorpresa del mayordomo.  
  
-. Señor y la madre del pequeño amo -. Pregunto el mayordomo.  
  
Harry entró y le contó todo a Mark y a Dobby, como ayudo a la madre, como lo iba a ver todos los días y como lo adoptó.  
  
-. Como ven he interferido la historia de este pequeño para cambiarle y ahorrarle los sufrimientos que yo tuve que pasar, así es que desde ahora el será el pequeño de la casa, no se preocupen por cuidarlo ya que ira con migo a todos lados, para eso he comprado de todo, solo pediré que su comida sea la exacta ya a las horas correspondientes, por cierto Dobby, necesito que prepares unas 5 mamilas, con la leche especial que traje, todas grandes hazlo mientras nos damos una ducha y nos cambiamos de ropa -. Dijo Harry mientras subía a su dormitorio y ahora el del pequeño James.  
  
-. Bien James este será tu cuarto mientras creces, luego veremos el de darte uno propio -. Dijo Harry.  
  
A James no le gusto mucho esto ya que soltó un bufido, Harry se soltó a Reír.  
  
-. Hey campeón ya muestras carácter, pero no es algo que puedas discutir, así que al a ducha .- dijo Harry mientras lo dejaba en su cuna y el se iba a preparar la bañera.  
  
Luego de cinco minutos salió envuelto en una bata, tomo a James y lo comenzó a desvestir, luego de estar desvestido lo tomo en brazos y entraron al cuarto de baño, se saco la bata y entro en la tina con James.  
  
Fue toda una batalla bañarse con el pequeño, mientas Harry le lavaba la pelada cabeza (lo pelaron) con shampoo de bebe, James se enfrascaba en darle ahogo a su pato de hule, quien se resistía a hundirse cosa que molesto al pequeño quien empezó a tirar agua para todos lados.  
  
-. James Sirius Potter!!! Tranquilo para terminar de bañarte -. Le dijo su padre , el pequeño se puso hacer pucheros cosa que derroto a Harry quien lo tomo en brazos.  
  
-. Ya James no seas aprovechado de tu padre, no llores, esta bien, ahora a secarse y vestirse que nos esperan en una reunión -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Tomo a James y lo seco, el pequeño estaba divertido riendo mientras Harry lo secaba, luego de ponerle talco y los pañales ultra absorbentes, lo vistió con un pilucho azul, con un gorro de snitch, le puso colonia de bebe, y le puso crema en la cara.  
  
El se puso un terno azul, sus lentes de contacto, tomo el bolso de bebe de James en donde tenia, unos pañales, talco, anti irritante, colonia, pañuelos húmedos y las mamilas preparadas por Dobby.  
  
-. Listo campeón, a trabajar -. Dijo Harry, mientras se colgaba el bolso de James, tomo la pechera y la coloco a cruzada sobre el bolso, lo mismo hizo con su sobretodo, luego tomo a James y salió en dirección al auto.  
  
Primero coloco a James en el porta bebe, luego dejo todas las cosas en el asiento trasero del auto y se puso frente al volante, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y salió rumbo a la oficina escuchando el CD del grupo español "Mago de Oz", James movía los brazos al ritmo de la música (o lo intentaba oO').  
  
Al cabo de treinta minutos, diez mas de lo normal, ya que Harry manejo con sumo cuidado, llegaron al edificio corporativo de empresas Potter, Harry se detuvo frente a la puerta, en ese momento salieron los efectivos de seguridad.  
  
-. Señor Potter, buenas tardes, tiempo que no se le veía por acá -. Dijo uno de los efectivos.  
  
-. Pues ahora necesito ayuda, por eso me estacione aquí -. Dijo Harry mientras se colocaba el porta bebe para sorpresa de los guardias.  
  
Luego tomo a James con sumo cuidado y lo coloco en la pechera, quedando la cabeza del pequeño mirando hacia el pecho de Harry, luego tomo el bolso y por ultimo el sobre todo.  
  
-. Señor Potter, no cree que es mas fácil con un coche (carriola)-.  
  
-. Si pero mi hijo se pondría a llorar, de cierta manera lo consiento mucho y se acostumbro demasiado a estar a mi lado -. Dijo Harry, se percato en la sorpresa se haberles dicho que el pequeño era su hijo.  
  
-. Si señores es mi hijo, James Sirius Potter -. Dijo Harry mientras caminaba rumbo al ascensor  
  
Dejo a todos muy confundido ya que el no era casado y nunca se le había conocido novia, por el contrario las pocas que hicieron el intento se quedaron en el camino por la falta de interés de Harry.  
  
-. Bien James, ahora a la oficina de papá y tranquilo que el ascensor no hace nada -. Dijo Harry al ver que entrando en el ascensor el pequeño se ponía hacer pucheros.  
  
En el camino mucha gente entraba y salía del ascensor, todos se quedaban igual de impresionados al ver a Harry con el pequeño.  
  
Al llegar al ultimo piso en donde Harry tenia su oficina el ascensor ya iba solo y el pequeño dormía placidamente sobre el pecho de su padre.  
  
Salió con cuidado de no despertarlo, el pequeño tenia el sueño profundo, camino hasta llegar al escritorio de su secretaria, esta ya sabía de la carga de su jefe así que no se sorprendió.  
  
-. Señor Potter, veo que tenemos visita -. Le dijo la secretaria refiriéndose al pequeño.  
  
-. Así es Cristina, este pequeño es James Sirius..... -. Harry miraba la cara de su secretaria mientras decía el nombre del pequeño -. Este es James Sirius Potter, mi hijo -. Le dijo Harry mientras los ojos de la secretaria se habrían desmesuradamente.  
  
-. Usted...usted.....tuvo....un...hijo.....oséa... -. Decía turbada la secretaria.  
  
-. No cristina tranquila mira.... -. Luego de unos minutos Harry le conto toda la historia desde la parte en donde lo adopto y todo, la secretaria muy feliz le pidio cargar al pequeño cosa que Harry acepto con un poco de retisencia.  
  
-. Te lo dejo Cristina, esta durmiendo, si despierta me avisas, estare en la reunion con Ron y Neville ., le dijo Harry a su secretaria mientras caminaba a la sala de reuniones en donde le esperaban Fred y Ron Weasly y Neville Longbothon.  
  
-. Buenas tardes, perdonen la demora -. Se disculpo el joven padre mientras se sentaba.  
  
-. No te preocupes Harry, llegamos hace poco -. Le dijeron los dos jovenes abogados (Neville y Ron).  
  
-. Harry me has tenido esperando cerca de dos horas, mas encima me mandas con tu secretaria a comprar una mecedora para bebe...que fue todo eso Harry -. Le recrimino Fred.  
  
-. Pues mira Fred, ustedes seran los tres primeros de la familia en enterarse, desde hoy ya no ser..... -. Cuando sintió un gran y estrepitosos -. GUAAAAAAA, GUAAAA GUAAA GUAAAAAA GUAAAAA -.  
  
El llanto del pequeño se sintio en todo el piso, los jos de Harry se abrireron al mázimo, mil cosas le pasaron por la cabeza de el, estaba parandose cuando entro Cristina la secretaria.  
  
-. Señor Potter, se despertò y comenzó a llorar, no ha dejado de hacerlo e intentado de todo -. Le dijo apenada la secretaria.  
  
-. Tranquila Cristina, este pequeño esta acostumbrado a mi, lo tengo algo mal criado -.  
  
Todos miraban a Harry con cara de interrogaciòn.  
  
-. No me miren así -. Dijo Harry mientras mecia a James -. Cristina, trae cafe y la mamadera de James -. Le dijo Harry a su secretaria quien saliò en seguida a hacer eso.  
  
-. Bien veo que quieres respuestas..pués......este es James Sirius..... -. Paro un momento para ver la expresion de sus rostros -. James Sirius Potter....mi hijo -.  
  
Ronr se atoro con su propia saliba, Neville solo atino a mirar a Harry y Fred se paro y comenzó a saltar por la oficina.  
  
-. Harry por fin lo hizo....Harry por fin lo hizo...Harry por f.... -. Pero no alcanzo a decir nada porque se estampo contra la pared, quedando callado contra ella.  
  
-. Sientense y les cuento -. Le dijo Harry mientras Cristina servia los café y le entregaba la mamadera a Harry, este se la daba a James quien se la tomaba con muchas ganas.  
  
-. Pues paso ahce una semana, esa noche en que tu Ron te quedaste en la casa de Paula -. Dijo divertido Harry.  
  
Ron estaba rojo, solo atino a tomar mas cafè.  
  
-. Pues como les decia esa noche.......-.  
  
luego de 45 minutos Harry tenía al corriente a sus amigos de la historia de James, estos apoyaron a Harry, la descicion que el tomo fue para todos la mas acertada.  
  
-. Pues viendo que nuestro sobrino es el tema de atenciòn, cuando sera el bautizo Harry? -. Le pregunto Fred.  
  
-. Pues lo he pensando y quiero que sea este sabado, hoy es martes, así que tenemos mucho tiempo para organzar, ademas seran solo los mas cercanos quienes vendrán -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Mmmm si eso esta biem, y como sera Harry, magico o muggle? -. Pregunto Neville.  
  
-. Pués la verdad quiero que sea magico, hay esta mi familia y me interesa que ellos esten, la gente de la empresa sabra ya y lo veran en publico el dia de campo anual -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Pues bien y quienes seran los padrino del pequeño James -. Preguntó Ron.  
  
-. Eso Roonie es un secreto y lo dire el mismo día del bautizo, mientras tanto, tu Fred prepararas la ceremonia, tu Ron le avisaras a todos, la fecha y el lugar que te dira Fred, no quiero que sepan por que, excepto Ginny que es la pediatra de James, tu Neville quiero que preparas la fiesta, algo simple, que cargen todo a la cuenta de Gringotts -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Y tu que haras papa del año-. Le dijo Fred.  
  
-. Pues yo....yo disfrutare de James, por cierto Ron, nos cambiaremos de casa, busca algo mas cercano a un parque, para que podamos salir con James -. Le dijo Harry a Ron, a quien le gusto la idea, estaba cansado de vivir tan lejos.  
  
Pues si eso es todo, si me permiten debo salir con James, lo llevare a correr.  
  
-. No crees que es algo pequeño para eso Harry-. Le dijo Neville  
  
-. No, yo correre, hace tiempo que no lo hago y el ira en mi pecho -. Dijo Harry mientras salia del despacho con direccion a su automovil.  
  
-. Por cierto Ron, avisale a Hermione, tu sabes que no nos hablamos desde que no la deje participar en la ultima batalla, sabes que no puedo volver a verla -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Ron hiba a decirle algo, pero no pudo, Harry ya estaba dentro del ascensor.  
  
-. Que tiempos aquellos -. Susurro Ron para si mismo.  
  
============================== Flash Back================================= -. No incistan, no los dejare pelear, esta es mi lucha -. Les grito Harry antes de frenarlso con una burbuja y no dejar que las chicas de Gryffindor entraran en la lucha.  
  
-. Harry!!! Harryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy -. Le gritaba una castaña.  
  
-. Lo siento mione -. Dijo Harry antes de salir a la blancura de la nive.  
  
============================= Fin Flash Back===============================  
  
-. Ron, por que Hermione y Harry ya no se hablan, si eran tan unidos ? -. Le pregunta Neville.  
  
-. Neville, Harry el día en que venció a Voldemort, nosotros estabamos en la sala comùn recuerdas -. Neville asintió-. Pués bien, las chicas estaban en el pasillo cuando Harry sintió la presencia de Voldemort y detuvo a las chicas, impidió que lucharan con el, eso enojo mucho a las chicas, eso se lo perdonarón todas menos Hermione -. Concluyó Ron.  
  
-. Pero por que Harry hiso eso -.  
  
-. Fácil Neville, desde Cho Chang, Harry nunca mas ha tenido una novia, la razón es Hermione-.  
  
-. Como, Hermione no lo deja -. Pregunto Neville Confundido.  
  
-. Haggggg!!! No Neville, Harry esta enamorado de Hermione, por eso impidió que ellas fueran a enfrentrarse a Voldemort -. Dijo Ron dando por terminada la conversacion.  
  
Mientras tanto en el hospital Royal Livtsz un desastre se desataba.  
  
-. USTED MATO A MI HIJO!!!!!! USTED LO MATO!!!!! -. Le increpaba una mujer furiosa en los brazos de un hombre a una doctora de pelo color castaño.  
  
-. Señora, hicimos todo lo posible pero el vení mal, estaba descompensado, no pudimos hacer nada -. Dijo la doctora con una lagrimas en la cara.  
  
-. USTED LO MATO!!!!! USTED LO MATO!!!!! Y VA A PAGAR!!!!!!!! -. Le grito la mujer.  
  
Se fue dejando a la doctora muy preocupada y desanimada, nunca le había pasado y se entia fatal  
  
-. Vamos Hermione, sabemos que no fue tu culpa, seguiste el procedimiento adecuada -. El decia una doctora pelirroja.  
  
-. Lo se Ginny pero siento que de todas maneras no hice todos los esfuerzos necesarios -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Doctora Granger, venga a mi oficina -. Dijo un hombre de edad mayor.  
  
-. Si doctor Mcrayan -. Dijo Hermione siguiendo al hombre.  
  
-. Doctora Granger, me entere de lo que pasó, lo siento mucho, pero la madre del pequeño nos demandará a nosotros y a usted, entendera que haremos una investigación, hasta que esto no este completo, tengo la obligación de decirle que esta removida de sus funciones como doctora en este hospital -. Le dijo el doctor a Hermione.  
  
Ella lo recibió como un balde de agua fría, después de tanto tiempo trabajando en ese hospital, esto el pasaba a ella.  
  
-. Doctor que hago to ahora -.  
  
-. Pués doctora Granger, le recomiendo se busqye un abogado, el hospital tiene un staff contratado, si quiere puede uno de ellos ser su abogado, por aqui tengo su nombre -. Dijo el doctor revolviendo papeles-. Si aqui esta, Weasly & Potter & Longbothon -. Dijo el doctor.  
  
-. Pues no gracias doctor, me conseguire mi propio abogado -. Dijo Hermione saliendo de la oficina de su jefe.  
  
-. Que paso Hermione que te dijo -. Le interrogo Ginny.  
  
-. Pues nada, que se realizara una investigaciòn, que mientras esta no termine estaba removida de mis funciones, ademas de que tengo que buscarme un abogado para defenderme de la demanda de la señora -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Pues tu sabes que Ron es abogado, que tiene un Staff -. Dijo ginny procurando no tocar ni mencionar el nombre de Harry, eso producia una reaccion en cadena en Hermione.  
  
-. Lo se Ginny, y se quienes son sus socios, el hospital es su cliente, buscare el mio, nos vemos -. Dicho esto la castaña salió rumbo a descansar.  
  
-. Aló Harry como estas -. Decía la pelirroja doctora mientras hablaba por celular.  
  
-. Bien Gin y tu? -. Le respondía una voz.  
  
-. Pues bien, un poco cansada pero bien, por cierto como se porta James, recuerda que tiene chequeo dentro de dos semanas -. Le dijo la doctora.  
  
-. Si gin, pero no creo que por eso me estes llamando o si -.  
  
-. No Harry lo que pasa es..... -, luego de unos quince rápidos minutos de explicación, Harry estaba al tanto de todo.  
  
-. No te preocupes Gin, nos haremos cargo, Ron y Neville tomaran al hospital, yo tomare la defense de Hermione -.  
  
-. Ok Harry pero sabes que ella no aceptará -. Le dijo Ginny.  
  
-. Lo sé Gin, pero el día de la primera audiencia asistire como si abogado, los expecialistas en estos casos son muy caros, por lo cual tendrá que asistir con uno simple y pues da la casualidad que en ese campo soy muy bueno así que no le quedara de otra, Gin, necesitare un certificad de autopcia con las causas de la muerte y el procedimiento que hizo Hermione con el paciente-.  
  
-. Hecho te lo mando el vierne -. Dijo Ginny  
  
-. Ok Gin, nos vemos luego -.  
  
Ok Harry bye -. La pelirroja corto la comunicación mas tranquila, por lo menos Hermione tendrñia un buen abogado.  
  
Alyssa Kraft: Pués gracias por los elogios, la verdad es que me custa actualizar los dos FF, dejare de lado un poco las desiciones del heredero para avultar este. Y bueno no tiene que ver mucho James con Harry por el momento, pero si tendra relevancia en la historia.  
  
GaRry : Cachorro!!!! Aqui esta el segundo chap. Pues como ves de apoco se van viendo las linea de la historia, seque junte muy bruscos a Hermione y Harry pero debia hacerlo o no?  
  
Emily Evans: Que bueno que te hubiese gustado, me he demorado un poco pero aqui esta el otro chap. Empece el tercero así que pronto estará arriba.  
  
Kamesita: Muchas gracias por los elogios, siempre los tengo en cuenta, le quise dar a ver la parte mas real un poco, salir de ese lado mio de ciencia ficcion de los personajes, tome ambitos de la vida real y cotidiana.  
  
The-Dogma: Muchas gracias a ti tambien por los elogios, claroque continua, perdon si me demoro, pero aca en chile estamos en epocas de examens en la Universidad y me queda poco tiempo. Por cierto quien te dijo que sera la mama Hermione? Pero solo digo, los que me han leido saben que tipo de pareja me fascina, no diga mas....  
  
Este capitulo lo dedico a mi novia, Ivy Potter Black, que la amo mucho y siempre lo hare, ella me dio algunas ideas que tomare para los proximos chap. Besos mi cielo TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..  
  
Recuerden "Padres no son solo aquellos que te dan la vida, son aquellos que te ven crecer día a día y están hay cuando los necesitas"  
  
By Claudio Potter........... 


	3. El Bautizo

Capitulo 3: "El bautizo"  
  
Harry ya había llegado a su casa, la conversación con Ginny por el camino le había dado mucho coraje y preocupación por Hermione.  
  
-. Vamos James, llegamos -. Dijo Harry , giro para ver a su hijo y se dio cuenta que el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido, se acerco a el y lo tomo con sumo cuidado.  
  
Se encamino con el pequeño hacia la entrada de la casa, Marck, el mayordomo lo estaba esperando en la puerta.  
  
-. Como se porto el pequeño James? -.  
  
-. Muy bien Marck, muy bien, solo se puso un poco consentido pero bien -. Dijo Harry subiendo a su cuarto para dejar en su cuna a James.  
  
Al poco rato bajo con una bolsa cerrada que tiro a la basura.  
  
-. Que asco, este niño come muy bien, su olor es muyyyyyy fuerte -. Dijo Harry mientras se secaba las manos con una toalla después de cambiarle los pañales a James, se sentó en una mesa en al cocina, mientras Marck y Dobby cocinaban la cena.  
  
-. Pues bien, ahora que estamos todos y James esta durmiendo, les informo que nos cambiaremos de casa, estamos muy alejados del centro de la ciudad y no quiero hacer largos viajes con James que les parece? -. Le dijo Harry a Marck y Dobby.  
  
-. Pues señor considero que es una decisión muy acertada, es mejor para todos -. Le dijo su mayordomo.  
  
Después de esa conversación, Harry se dirigió a su despacho, estaba cruzando la sala cuando el timbre de la casa sonó, Harry abrió la puerta, Ron estaba en la entrada de la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-. No me sonrías Ron, no es gracioso estar abriendo la puerta cada vez que se te olvidan las llaves -. Le regaño Harry a Ron mientras este ultimo entraba.  
  
-. Ya Harry. Si tu sabes que nunca puedo encontrar las llaves, siempre se me pierden u olvidan -. Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros Ron.  
  
-. Ok..ok, y como te fue hoy en el bufete, hace tiempo que no escucho de casos complicados de parte de mis socios -. Le dijo Harry a Ron.  
  
-. Pues la verdad, ahora tenemos un caso complicado, un paciente del hospital Royal Livtsz, murió mientras era atendido por una de las doctoras, ahora lo complicado son dos cosas, la demanda bipartita que le presentaron al hospital y a la doctora y que..la doctora es Hermione -. Dijo Ron cerrando los ojos esperando una explosión por parte de Harry. Pero no fue así, al no sentir ningún grito abrió los ojos y se fijo en que Harry estaba pensante.  
  
Al fin Harry hablo  
  
-. Si Ron, lo sé, Ginny me llamo mientras yo venía con James en camino a la casa, me contó todo -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Que piensas hacer entonces, tu sabes que no podemos representar a ambas partes-.  
  
-. Lo se Ron, por lo mismo yo seré el abogado de Hermione -.  
  
-. Y ella lo sabe Harry, tu sabes que desde hace cinco año que ustedes no se dirigen muchas palabras.-.  
  
-. Lo se pero tu sabes que somos pocos los abogados especialistas en este tipo de caso, con un abogado penalista o jurista tendría muy pocas posibilidades, además moveré algunos hilos y veras como Hermione termina siendo mi defendida -. Dijo sonrientemente Harry mientras tomaba el teléfono y hacia algunas llamadas, mientras Ron solo escuchaba, al cabo de una hora estaba listo.  
  
-. Bien Ron, solo un abogado de Londres tomara el caso, es un alumno recién salido de la escuela, además de ser abogado comercial, por lo mismo el día del juicio se vera sobre pasado por la parte demandante así que entrare en acción. -. Dijo sonriente Harry.  
  
-. Eres un loco de remate amigo, espero te funcione -. Le dijo Ron.  
  
-. Lo hará Ron, funcionara, ahora pasando a otro tema, quiero que tu y Ginny sean los padrinos de James -. Le dijo Ron.  
  
-. Claro que si hermano!!!!!!!!!!! Acepto con gusto y Ginny también -. Dijo en un grito Ron mientras saltaba por toda la oficina de Harry.  
  
-. Bien ahora dedícate a organizar el bautizo de tu ahijado, quiero que sea en el mundo muggle, aún no sabemos si es mago o no, aunque me inclino mas por la segunda teoría de que James no es mago -.  
  
-. Pero Harry, como lo aras para explicarle cuando crezca algunas cosas, Dobby, como llegas a casa de su madrina, como llegar a la madriguera, de tus fotos, de tus padres, hay muchas cosas que tendrás que explicarle-.  
  
-. Lo se Ron, espero con el tiempo encontrar la solución para todo -.  
  
-. Pues mientras eso pasa me voy a organizar la ceremonia, por cierto la haremos en el jardín como dijiste que serian solo los mas cercanos, pensé mejor en el jardín que estar arrendando locales, además así todos se podrán aparecer sin mayor complicación-.  
  
-. Bien Ron, me parece muy buena idea, lo dejo todo a tu cargo, me retiro a ver a James que me parece extraño que no este despierto llorando -. Dijo Harry al tiempo que salía de su despacho seguido por Ron. -. Me parece muy chistoso Harry, una mujer nunca te pudo controlar y este pequeño te controla hasta dormido Jajajajaja Jajajaja Jajajaja Jajajaja jajajajajaja -. Se reía Ron.  
  
-. Pareto portos -. Dijo en un susurro Harry, al momento se elevo una pared de roca, haciendo que Ron chocase con ella de frente.  
  
-. Jajajaja Jajajaja Ron, mira bien por donde vas no vaya a ser que te estampes contra una pared -. Dijo riendo Harry.  
  
-. Muy chistoso e Potter -. Dijo Ron mientras se sobaba el rostro, Harry solo le saco la lengua como niño pequeño.  
  
La semana paso sin complicaciones, excepto que a James le daba por despertarse como a las 06 de la mañana cosa que a Harry no le agradaba mucho, el sábado llego, teniendo a toda la casa lista para el bautizo del pequeño Potter.  
  
Dos mujeres discutían en un automóvil muy cerca de hay.  
  
-. Pero Hermione no seas así, es verdad que Harry no sabes que vas, pero acompáñame, Neville me estará esperando, además aprovechas de conocer al hijo de Harry -.  
  
-. QUEEEE!!!!!!!! QYE HARRY TIENE UN HIJO!!!!! PERO COMO, ME LLEVAS A AL CASA DONDE ESTARA SU ESPOSA E HIJO!!!! -. Grito Hermione.  
  
-. Yo no dije que era casado Hermione -.  
  
-. Pero entonces no me digas que dejo embarazada a su novia?-.  
  
-. Tampoco Hermione, si te calmas y me dejas contarte toda la historia, podrás entender -. Dijo Ginny.  
  
-. Ok hazlo -. Dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto, dentro de la camioneta Ford Ranger de Ginny. -. Ok. te acuerdas del pequeño que te comente yo, ese de la madre que murió producto de un resfrío -. La castaña movió su cabeza en forma de aceptación -. Pues bien, a esa mujer la trajo Harry, pero no pongas esa cara que no era nada de el, el mismo me contó la historia -. Dijo Ginny al ver la cara de asombro de Hermione.  
  
-. Pues bueno, el pequeño se quedo huérfano, Harry iba todos los días a visitarlo, se encariño mucho con él, pidió que le ensañara a cambiar los pañales, darle la mamadera, hacerlo dormir, tu sabes, todo lo que se les enseña a las madres primerizas, después de una semana de visitas, la asistente social del hospital le explico la situación a Harry, ella le ofreció que adoptase al pequeño y nuestro querido amigo, se convirtió en padre de James Sirius Potter -. Finalizó de contar Ginny  
  
-. Pues me has dejada impresionada, no sabía que Harry lo había adoptado, que dulce, que tierno. Que hermoso gesto -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Ya ya ya amiga, si aún estas enamorada de Harry y el de ti no se como aún no se dicen lo que sienten -.  
  
-. Esteeeeee .... hay algo que no te he contado Ginny, te acuerdas tu de John, mi novio -.  
  
-. Si, el que doctor que trabaja en trauma y que hace un mes viajo a Chile para hacer un curso de especialización en trauma -. Dijo Ginny  
  
-. Si el mismo, bueno lo que pasa Ginny es que volvió ayer al medio día, y bueno...el....el....el... -.  
  
-. El que Hermione, el que? -.  
  
-. Ginny John me propuso matrimonio, no me apuro ni nada, me dijo que me lo pensara -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
Ginny freno en seco su automovil, no lo podía creer  
  
-. Y...tu....tu.... que le digistes? -.  
  
-. Pues que no apuremos nada, solo que esperemos que el tiempo lo dira-.  
  
-. Pues Hermione, no se que decirte, solo vete con calma, no vaya a ser que después de todo Jhon no sea el hombre que pienas -. Dijo Ginny apurandose en llegar a la casa de Harry.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos mas en automovil, llegaron a la casa de Harry, ambas chicas estaban deslumbradas por lo hogareña que se veia la casa.  
  
-. Cuando entremos me quedara atras, no quiero que Harry me vea, tu sabes que las cosas entre el y yo no estan de las mejores formas -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Si lo se, y aún no etiendo el por que, pero bueno es tu desición -. Dijo la pequeña pelirroja.  
  
Tocaron el timbre a los pocos minutos habrio el mayordomo.  
  
-. Hola buenos dias, soy Ginny Weasly, vengo al bautizo de James -.  
  
-. Señorita Weasly la esta esperando el señor, me dijo que usted era parte importante, por favor siganme -. Dijo el mayordomo mientras guiaba a las chicas al jardin, al llegar ahi Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas mas apartadas para no ser vista.  
  
-. Señor Potter, la srta. Weasly llegó -. Dijo Marck  
  
-. Menos mal, gracias Marck-.  
  
-. Ginny menos mal, si no James no tendría madrina -.  
  
-. Que yo que???? Madrina de James -. Dijo la pelirroja si saber que mas decir  
  
-. Pues claro tu, si no quieres puedo elegir a otra, hay muchas que darian lo que fuese por este campeón -. Dijo Harry, jugando con los dedos de James.  
  
-. Esta bien, si lo pones de esa manera no me niego, ademas tampoco me hubiese negado a ser la madrina de esta ricura -. Dijo Ginny dandole un beso a James en la frente, quien hizo pucheros.  
  
-. Pues veo que no le gusta que le digas ricura -. Dijo divertido Harry.  
  
En ese momento entró el sacerdote, dio comienzo a la ceremonia, luego de unos treinta minutos en los cuales James se durmio en los brazo de Harry.  
  
-. Bien ahora todos a comer, y como veo que tambien debo contar la historia de este pequeño quien es mi hijo lo hare, pero no ahora, luego, ya que tengo hambre -. Dijo Harry ante el acercamiento de los señores Weasly, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Remus, Tonks y otros.  
  
Hermione aprovecho de escabullirse antes de la casa de Harry, estaba muy enternecida pero aun no podía ver a Harry a los ojos, salió sin que nadie se diese cuenta.  
  
Después de comer bastante algunos (Ron, Fred y George) Harry se levantó, todos le pusieron atención, James dormia en una cuna al lado de el.  
  
-. Pues bien, como se todos quieren conocer la historia de James -. Empezó a decir Harry -. Pues bien así fue... -. Harry les conto a todos la historia, luego de algunos minutos, todos estaban enterado de la historia de James, todo pensaban lo mismo "Harry, es lo mas noble que pudo hacer".  
  
Al cabo de unas horas los invitados se retiraron, dejando a James durmiendo en los brazos de Harry, a Ron y Ginny los padrino y a Neville quien estaba con Ginny.  
  
-. Pues bien, veo que todos saben lo de James -. Dijo Ron  
  
-. Si, todos, ahora que hacemos -. Dijo Neville  
  
-. No, no todos, ,mis padres y Sirius aun no lo saben, mañana ire a presentar a James a ellos y bueno Hermione tampoco lo sabe -. Dijo cabizbajo Harry.  
  
Ginny solo se quedo callada, no le dijo a Harry que Hermione había estado hay.  
  
-. Por cierto Harry, el lunes tenemos el primer comparendo por lo pasado en el hospital Royal Livtsz -. Dijo Neville.  
  
-. Ok, esto es lo que haremos, Neville y tu -. Apuntando a Ron -. Se haran cargo de la defensa del hospital, mientras que yo me are cargo exclusivo de la doctora que atendio ese casó -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Pero Harry, somos un equipo siempre lo hemos sido, como lo haremos sin ti -. Dijo Neville.  
  
-. Neville, somos un equipo es cierto, y el mejor de todos, pero ustedes saben tanto como yo. Ustedes pueden ademas estare dandoles mi apoyo moral -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Bueno, en ese caso nos retiramos por que el lunes es el coparendo y quiero estar fresco, por cierto, nos jutamos mañana para preparar todo?-.  
  
-. Ok Neville, mañana te esperamos cerca del medio día, así preparamos todo,a démas de que Ginny puede pasar mas tiempo con su ahijado -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Luego de ponerse de acuerdo todos se retiraron.  
  
-. Bien James, es hora de que te presente a tus Abuelos ya tu tío -. Dijo Harry, tomando en brazos a James, salió de la casa, lo puso en el asiento sobre la silla para bebe, loa seguro y abrigo, se subio y partió rumbo al cementerio.  
  
Luego de casi media hora de viaje llegaron, se detuvo frente a dos lapidas, el atardecer en el fondo mostraba un cuadro hermoso, Harry tomo a James en brazos y se acerco a las lapidas.  
  
-. Padres, Sirius, este es James -. Dijo Harry estirando los brazos y mostrando a James a las lapidas -. James, estos son tus abuelos James y Lily Potter, los mejores padres que nadie puede tener y los mejores abuelo, por otro lado esta Sirius, el mejor padrino y amigo que tuve, ellos y yo, juntos te cuidaremos, nunca nadie te hara daño ni te faltara nada -. Dijo Harry mientras recordaba con nostalgia lo pasado durante su niñes.  
  
En ese momento tre rayos de luz salieron desde el sol, pegando nuevamente en las lapidas pero esta ves en ves de hacerlo en Harry pego en James quien solo sonrio y trato de tomar con sus pequeñas manos el haz de luz.  
  
-. Gracias, lo sabía, sabía que seria una buena desicion, recuerden lo mucho que los amo a los tres y lo mucho que James lo hara tambien -. Dijo Harry mientras apretaba a su hijo contra su pecho.  
  
Le kiero dar las gracias a todos y todas aquellos que me escribieron, este FF tiene para mucho mas tiempo, pero kiero darle las gracias a la vida, ya que por ella y gracias a ella puedo escribir este FF y dejar plasmado un tipo de vivencia muy comun en nuestros tiempos, ademas a mi querida amiga de Conce, si atí, se me olvido tu nombre, pero sabes quien eres, por cierto recuerda que las ideas escaseaan ( .  
  
Espero les guste los Capitulos que ya estan proque lso que vienen se ponen muy interesantes. 


	4. El JuicioEncontrando una mama

Capitulo 4: "El juicio...... Encontrado una mama?" -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Durante el domingo, Neville y Ron prepararon el alegato de defensa, mientras Harry hacia lo mismo pero a favor de Hermione.  
  
Ginny jugaba con James, mientras lo revisaba, el pequeños estaba fuerte y alegre, estaba creciendo como pocos niños a su edad.  
  
Durante la noche James estuvo un tanto inquieto, le costo un poco de trabajo a Harry hacerlo dormir, luego de lograrlo el se dispuso a descansar, mañana seria un día muy movido.  
  
El lunes despertó temprano, James estaba aún durmiendo, se levantó, se ducho y vistió, James se despertó, luego de hacer todo el itinerario que se hace con un bebe, incluyendo el desayuno, salieron rumbo a la corte de Londres.  
  
Al llegar hay y estacionar el auto, Harry puso a James en el coche que llevaba, esto no le gusto mucho al pequeño Potter.  
  
Harry entro empujando el coche, muchos abogados y abogadas lo miraban con asombro, se preguntaban como era posible que Harry Potter, el abogado mas prospero y codiciado de Londres tuviese un hijo, ya muchos eran los rumores que habían dentro de los círculos sociales de Londres.  
  
-. Bien James, ahora no estamos en la oficina o en casa, así que pórtate bien, me pondré la pechera y te pondré en ella pero trata de no hacer nada para molestar -. Le dijo Harry a James cosa que el pequeño entendió, por que se quedo quieto, solo se sentía su respiración.  
  
Entró en la sala a la espera del comienzo del juicio, se sentó al final de la sala, adelante estaban Hermione con un joven, Harry presumió seria el abogado, al otro lado estaba una señora y otro hombre, presumiblemente la demandante.  
  
El juicio comenzó, Harry escucho atentamente parte de el, se dio cuenta que el otro abogado estaba apabullando al de Hermione, cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Harry, el juez se dio cuenta de eso también así que llamo al abogado a su estrado.  
  
-. Mire abogado, primero, veo que no tiene una sólida defensa, si la otra parte presenta mejores pruebas ustedes van a perder el caso, así que o me presenta mejores defensas que las de ahora o recomiendo que su clienta cambie de abogado -. Le dijo el juez.  
  
-. Lo que pasa señor es que la señorita Granger no encontró ningún abogado que quisiese hacerse cargo de su caso, no le dieron motivo alguno -. Dijo el abogado.  
  
El juez miro detenidamente a Hermione, paso su mirada por la sala y al fondo se dio cuenta de la presencia de Harry con un bulto sobre su pecho, se dio cuenta que hay estaba uno de los especialistas mejor preparados en este tipo de casos, no supo por que pero le dijo a Hermione.  
  
-. Señorita Granger, doy un receso de 2 horas, busque un mejor abogado, uno que sea especialista en este tema o de lo contrario tendrá todo perdido -. Dijo el juez, se paro y salió por una puerta que estaba detrás de su estrado.  
  
Hermione se paro cabizbaja, no sabía que hacer, salió de la sala si percatarse de la presencia de Harry.  
  
Harry se paró y salió tras ella, la vio sentada con la cabeza gacha, de seguro tratando de pensar en como solucionar su problema.  
  
-. Veo que tienes problemas con tu juicio, necesitas un especialista en demandas medicas -. Le dijo una voz.  
  
-. Si pero no encut... -. Hermione dejo inconclusa la frase, frente a ella estaba la persona quien alguna vez amo, sonriéndole con un pequeño bebe en su pecho, Hermione no lo podía creer.  
  
-. Que quieres aquí Potter, no vez que estoy ocupada -. Dijo Hermione con un poco de rencor en su voz.  
  
-. Si lo se Hermione, e visto el juicio y la verdad es que lo llevas de perder -. Dijo tranquilamente Harry.  
  
-. Que quieres Potter, no tengo tiempo para perder con tigo -. Dijo ácidamente Hermione.  
  
-. Pues bien Hermione, te ofrezco representarte en este juicio -. Le dijo tranquila pero directamente Harry, a Hermione esta proposición le impresiono, por un lado las cosas entre ellos no estaban bien, aun no lo perdonaba por lo que paso en la batalla contra Voldemort, pero también necesitaba ayuda y urgente.  
  
-. Vamos Hermione, sabes que si no tienes una buena defensa no podrás salir libre de este caso, además ya revise los pasos que seguiste y los hice analizar por un medico amigo mío, una eminencia en la pediatría y me dijo que seguiste todos los pasos correctos, que si el pequeño falleció fue por la mala alimentación e higiene que traía -. Dijo Harry, eso jamás lo debería haber dicho, esto hizo que Hermione estallara en enojo.  
  
-. COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO SIN MI PERMISO....O ACASO CREES QUE POR QUE TE CONOSCA Y SEAS UN BUEN ABOGADO, BUEN EMPRESARIO, HERMOSO, BONDADOSO, BUENA PERSONA, CON UN CUERPO QUE VUELVE LOCA A TODAS LAS SOLTERAS DE LONDRES.... TE DA AUTORIZACION PARA HACER COSAS A MIS ESPALDAS!!!!!!!!!!! -. Le grito Hermione, eso dejo a Harry muy impresionado no podía articular palabra alguna, estaba completamente anonadado ante la reacción de Hermione.  
  
De pronto un grito seguido de un llanto saco a Harry de su congelamiento  
  
-. GUAAAAA GUA GUA GUAAAA GUAAAAAA BUAAAAA GUAA GUA A GUAAAA -. James lloraba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, Harry estaba un tanto complicado ya que no lograba callar a James, Hermione solo miraba los frustrados intentos de Harry por calmar a James.  
  
-. Ya pequeño no llores, si la bruja de Hermione no quiso asustarte James, vamos no llores mi vida -. Le decía Harry a James para que el pequeño lograra calmarse.  
  
-. GRACIAS HERMIONE, AHORA SI QUE SI, ADEMÁS DE SER GRITONA ASUSTASTES A MI HIJO JAMES -. Le grito Harry a Hermione cosa que hizo que James llorará aún mas fuerte y con mas ahínco.  
  
-. Señorita Granger, lo siento pero no puedo seguir con este caso, no es mi campo y esto no ayudara mucho a mi reputación -. Le dijo el abogado a Hermione.  
  
-. PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑOR MIEDO, AHORA SI QUE ESTOY ACABADA -. Grito Hermione, James mientras tanto seguía llorando.  
  
Hermione se acerco a Harry y con mucha elegancia le quito a James de los brazos.  
  
-. Ya James, tranquilo corazón, todo esta bien, no te preocupes -. Le dijo Hermione la tiempo que lo mecía, para la sorpresa de Harry, James dejo de llorar, se calmo y se reía cada vez que Hermione lo movía jugando con el, Harry no lo podía creer, James nunca dejaba que nadie lo cargase, pero con Hermione fue diferente, hasta vio como James se acomodaba sobre los brazos y pecho de Hermione y se comenzaba a dormir placidamente.  
  
-. Muchas gracias Hermione, no sabes cuanto me has ayudado -. Dijo Harry mientras se sacaba el porta bebe y se lo pasaba a Hermione mientras le colgaba el bolso de James.  
  
-. Pero que haces Harry -.  
  
-. Pues fácil Hermione, entraremos a esa sala y no daremos cuartel a tus demandantes, pedirán clemencia luego de un tiempo, tu solo cuida a James y deja que patee unos traseros -. Dijo alegremente Harry mientras tomaba su bolso y el de Hermione con una mano y con la otra tomaba del brazo cuidadosamente a Hermione para guiarla a la sala, cuando la tomo, sintió muchas sensaciones que hace tiempo no sentía, eso le dio fuerzas para pelear por Hermione como si de James se tratase.  
  
Al entrar a la sala ayudo a Hermione a sentarse, le juez y los demandantes entraron en ese momento.  
  
-. Señorita Granger, veo que cambio de abogado -. Dijo el juez.  
  
-. Así es su señoría, Harry James Potter Evans, abogado de la señorita Granger -. Dijo Harry muy solemne.  
  
En ese momento un llano de James hizo estremecer la sala  
  
-. Hermione rápido la mamadera que esta en el bolso -. Le susurro Harry a Hermione mientras esta se apuraba en buscar en donde Harry le indicaba.  
  
-. Señor juez esto es una sala de tribunales, no una sala cuna -. Dijo el abogado demandante.  
  
-. Veo Patrick que tu genio no ha cambiado en nada -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. No Potter, para nada, veo que tu fanfarronería no a mermado -. Dijo el aludido  
  
-. Bueno tu sabes, si sales en el tiempo estimado y no repites los ramos del primer año, además si eres el mejor alumno de tu generación, pues no, no merma, crece -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Bien señor Potter, déjese de fantocherías y preséntenos sus descargos -. Dijo el juez.  
  
-. Bien señor juez muestro mi primera evidencia, esta es una bitácora de pasos del hospital en donde la doctora Granger trabaja, en ella están anotados todos los pasos que la doctora siguió, la hice revisar por el doctor Gruman, una eminencia en la pediatría mundial, me contesto diciendo que los pasos de la doctora Granger fueron los adecuados -. Dijo Harry mientras le entregaba la evidencia al oficial quien se la entregaría al juez.  
  
-. Además esta es una autopsia practicada al cuerpo del fallecido el cual presentaba claros signos de desnutrición, enfermedad al riñón y los pulmones, además de una falta de higiene -. Dijo Harry entregando las segundas muestras.  
  
-. Señor juez, solicito se retire la demanda en contra de mi defendida, solicito también se le reintegre a su trabajo -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Señor Patrick, la demanda tiene algo para refutar pruebas tan fuertes e irrefutables que presento la defensa ante esta corte -. Dijo el juez.  
  
-. No señor juez, no contamos con esas pruebas -. Dijo el abogado.  
  
-. Pues en ese caso y viendo efectivamente que todo lo que ha dicho el abogado de la defensa es verídico y se puede probar, además de una nota adjunta del doctor Gruman, estoy listo para hacer un veredicto -. Dijo el juez -. Señorita Granger póngase de pie -. Dijo el juez.  
  
Hermione se levantó con James en brazos quien dormía placidamente.  
  
-. Señorita Granger, viendo tan irrefutables pruebas, la declaro inocente del cargo de asesinato involuntario, del caro de mal manejo de procedimientos, le declaro inocente, ordeno se le restituya a su puesto, este veredicto es irrefutable y no hay opción de apelación -. Dijo el juez al tiempo que golpeaba con su matillo su mesa.  
  
Hermione estaba fuera de si, estaba muy alegre, se había demostrado su inocencia gracias a Harry, se acerco a el y con una mano lo abrazo. Harry al sentir el contacto con Hermione sintió muchas sensaciones raras, emoción, felicidad, deseo, excitación, amor......  
  
-. Muchas gracias Harry, no se como puedo pagarte esto -.  
  
-. Pues yo si, mira James esta dormido en tus brazos así que si lo tomo se va a enojar, así que por que no vamos y tomamos un café y charlamos un rato -. Le propuso Harry  
  
-. Esteeeeeee .....si por que no ok vamos -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
Caminaron hasta un café cercano, al llegar buscaron una mesa, se sentaron y pidieron unos cafés, mientras tanto que James seguía durmiendo, conversaron de muchas cosas, de sus trabajos, de los antiguos amigos, hasta que tocaron el tema que lo había separado.  
  
-. Harry yo.....ahora entiendo por que no me dejases participar en la batalla contra Voldemort -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Hermione yo cometí un error al no dejar que tu y el resto de las chicas participaran en la batalla, tenían tanto derecho como yo -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Harry ambos actuamos mal de una manera u otra, es mejor dejar todo en el pasado y comenzar de nuevo, somos seres humanos y podemos cometer errores -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Así es Hermione, por cierto que aras ahora que estas libre de todo cargo? -.  
  
Hermione no le dijo la propocision de Jhon de casarse e irse con el, decidió lo mejor no contar nada hasta estar segura.  
  
-. Pues la verdad no lo se, pienso a lo mejor, dejar de trabajar en el hospital Royal Livtsz, pienso poner mi propia consulta de pediatría -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Pues si necesitas socio inversor cuenta con migo, te presto el dinero, para que puedas comprar o alquilar un lugar.  
  
En ese momento entro un hombre al café, se dirigió a comprar un café para llevar, se estaba por ir cuando una cabellera castaña y la figura inconfundible de una mujer, le hizo acercarse.  
  
-. Hermione, amor como estas -. Dijo el hombre cuando estaba cerca.  
  
Hermione se sobresalto un poco al escuchar esa voz, era de Jhon, su novio, quien le propuso matrimonio quien la saludaba. Hermione se levanto con James en brazos y se giro dejando a Jhon un tanto sorprendido.  
  
-. Hola Jhon, como estas -.  
  
-. Yo bien pero no sabía que tenias un hijo -. Dijo directamente Jhon.  
  
-. A James, no, no es mi hijo, es el hijo de mi amigo Harry -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Harry??? Harry Potter??? Ese amigo tuyo de cuando iban a la escuela -. Pregunto Jhon.  
  
-. Si el mismo, por cierto -. Dijo Hermione girándose hacia Harry quien tan solo estaba escuchando -. Harry , el es Jhon Carpenter -. Dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Un gusto señor Potter, Jhon Carpenter, traumatólogo, novio de Hermione -. Dijo el hombre.  
  
Harry estaba un poco descolocado, Hermione no le había dicho que tenia un novio, es mas, conversaron durante horas y en ningún momento se lo comento.  
  
-. Es un gusto, pero no me digas Señor, dime Harry -. Dijo cortésmente.  
  
-. Y este pequeño campeón, como esta -. Dijo acercándose a Hermione con James, intento tomarlo pero James no se dejó.  
  
-. Tiene temperamento el pequeño -. Dijo Jhon.  
  
-. Si, es que no le gusta que lo tomen desconocido -. Dijo Harry mientras tomaba a James, quien hizo amago de pucheros.  
  
Hermione se encontraba callada, no pensó nunca encontrarse con Jhon en ese lugar y menos cuando estaba con Harry, no es que se avergonzara, pero estar con Harry en esos momentos le hacia rememorar los sentimientos y situaciones que pasaron juntos mientras estaban en Hogwarts.  
  
-. Bien cielo. Me retiro, debo volver al turno al hospital -. Dijo Jhon  
  
-. Harry fue un gusto haberte conocido, espero poder conocer pronto a tu esposa, la madre de este hermoso bebe-.  
  
-. Pues no lo creo Jhon, James es adoptado, su madre murió y yo lo adopte -. Dijo Harry seriamente, Jhon callo un momento se giro hacia Hermione.  
  
-. Bueno cielo, nos vemos, por cierto recuerda nuestra proposición -. Le dijo su novio mientras se retiraba del lugar.  
  
Harry rápidamente comenzó a pensar y sacar cuantas y llegó a una conclusión Jhon le había propuesto matrimonio a Hermione Harry no dijo nada solo se quedo con James en brazos.  
  
-. Bien Hermione es hora de irme, debo volver al trabajo, ya sabes cosas de la empresa -. Dijo Harry al tiempo que se colocaba la pechera para colocar a James hay, quien en ese momento estaba haciendo pucheros.  
  
-. Harry por que no dejas que yo cuide a James por ti hoy, quiero pagarte lo del juicio, déjalo con migo, aquí tienes la dirección de mi apartamento, pasalo a buscar como a las ocho y media -. Le dijo Hermione al tiempo que le pasaba un papel con la dirección anotada.  
  
-. Hermione yo, no se si sea una buena idea, es muy raro que James se de con todo el mundo -. Dijo dudoso Harry.  
  
-. Pues con migo no tuvo ese problema, vamos Harry, por un día preocupate de tus negocios que yo lo hare hoy por James-.  
  
-. Ok, a las ocho y media lo pasare a buscar a tu casa -. Le dijo Harry mientras salía del café-.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 


	5. James se comienza a mostrar

h Capitulo 5: "James se comienza a mostrar".  
  
Harry se dirigió a su despacho en Potter corp. En el camino iba pensando en James, lo había dejado con Hermione, después de tanto tiempo enojados, ambos habían limado sus asperezas, todo parecía perfecto, pero en un momento Harry se entero de que Hermione tenia un novio, y que este le había pedido matrimonio, esto ultimo no se lo había dicho, pero por lo directo de las palabras de Jhon, pudo sacar conclusiones rápidamente.  
  
-. Buenos días señor Potter -. Saludo Cristina.  
  
-. Buenos días Cris -. Dijo distraídamente Harry.  
  
-. Señor Potter, y James -. Pregunto la secretaria.  
  
-. Esta con una amiga mía, se ofreció para cuidar a James por unas horas. Pensó que podría estar más atento a la oficina si no estaba con él por algunas horas -.  
  
-. Mejor así señor Potter, tiene dos reuniones, debe preparar su discurso para la inauguración de la nueva planta y tiene una reunión con los señores Weasly Y Longbothon -. Dijo la secretaria.  
  
-. Ok Cris, por cierto necesito que llames al banco y que venga mi ejecutivo de cuentas, necesito darle algunas instrucciones sobre un capital a invertir, llama a Mike de Potter Mobiliaria dile que necesito me mande los catálogos de las casas para la venta -. Dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a firmar unos papeles.  
  
Mientras tanto en la casa de Hermione una batalla campal se originaba.  
  
-. Vamos James, no seas mañoso come -. Le decía Hermione mientras le daba la leche  
  
el pequeño Potter corría la cara, no quería tomarse su biberón, el quería mirar para todos lados y mirar, y mirar, y mirar y seguir mirando todo el día.  
  
-. Ok James, no comas pero después no llores si quieres comer -. Le dijo firmemente Hermione. En ese momento James comenzó a tomarse toda su mamadera, se estaba tomando con énfasis toda la leche, Hermione lo miraba, se sentía.....se sentía distinta con ese pequeño en sus brazos, tomando su mamadera.  
  
Luego de unos minutos James se acabo toda la leche, Hermione lo tomo y le saco los gases, luego de esto James se acomodo en su brazos y se comenzó a quedar dormido mientras que Hermione le cantaba una canción de cuna.  
  
Al cabo de unos minutos James estaba profundamente dormido, Hermione lo dejo en un sillón tapado y asegurado con los cojines, se estaba dirigiendo a la cocina cuando suena el timbre.  
  
-. Haggggg quien será no espero a nadie y quiero tomarme un café -. Refunfuñaba Hermione mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para abrirla.  
  
-. Hola amor -. Saludo su novio mientras la toma de la cintura y le da un beso  
  
Hermione se asombro al ver a Jhon hay, no lo esperaba el siempre le avisaba cuando iba a visitarla.  
  
Jhon siguió abrazando a Hermione, la comenzó a besar y la llevó hasta el sillón en donde estaba acostado James, la iba a dejar caer de espaldas cuando se fijo en el pequeño Potter que dormía plácidamente, en ese momento Jhon paro, cosa que Hermione le agradeció silenciosamente, Hermione miro los ojos de Jhon y pudo ver ira y enojo, dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba mirando Jhon y se dio cuenta que estaba mirando a James, Jhon giró su cabeza hacia Hermione.  
  
-. Que es eso -. Dijo duramente Jhon apuntando a James con un dedo.  
  
-. Eso Jhon es James, el hijo de Harry, lo conociste hoy en la mañana en la cafetería -. Dijo tranquilamente Hermione.  
  
-. Y porque esta aquí, acaso su padre esta aquí con el? -. Pregunto Jhon.  
  
-. No, Harry esta trabajando, así que me ofrecí para cuidar a James hoy-.  
  
-. Haaa o sea ahora eres niñera de huérfanos bastardos!!!!!!!!!! -. Le dijo gritando Jhon, logrando que el pequeño Potter se despertó mirando con ojos muy desorbitados al hombre, comenzó a hacer pucheros.  
  
-. Tranquilo pequeño, no es nada -. Le dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo acunaba.  
  
-. Tu no tienes por que andar cuidando a niños ajenos, si quieres hacer e niñera, ten los tuyos!!! -. Le dijo gritando nuevamente Jhon.  
  
-. Pero que te pasa Jhon, si tan solo le estoy haciendo un favor a Harry nada mas -. Le dijo Hermione.  
  
Jhon se comenzó a acerca a Hermione, está, temiendo por James, lo dejo en un sillón pequeño tras ella.  
  
Se dio vuelta, en ese momento Jhon le dejo caer una bofetada que hizo que Hermione trastabillara, y de su boca saliese un hilo de sangre, no contento con eso, Jhon le dejo caer una tras otra, hasta que Hermione quedo tendida en el piso, sangrando por nariz y boca, con la cara roja de todos los golpes, bajo ella lloraba James.  
  
Cuando Jhon se calmó y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo de la casa de Hermione, mientras esta se ponía lentamente de rodillas y llegaba al teléfono, marco un numero que tenia en la memoria y cuando le contestaron solo dijo "ayuda" y cayó desvanecida sobre la alfombra de su casa.  
  
Mientras tanto en las oficina de Potter Corp. El presidente y dueño de la compañía recibía una llamada a su celular que lo dejo helado. Cuando se fijó en el numero de origen se dio cuenta de que era el de la casa de Hermione, tomo las llaves de su vehículo y salió corriendo de su oficina, al pasar por frente a su secretaria, le grito.  
  
-. Cristina, manda una ambulancia a la casa de Hermione Granger a dirección esta en mi agenda-. Fue lo que escucho la secretaria mientras veía a su jefe pasar corriendo.  
  
Rápidamente se dirigió a la oficina de su jefe, abrió el primer cajón del escritorio de su jefe, busco la agenda negra, y busco la letra G, encontró la dirección de Hermione Granger, llamó pidiendo una ambulancia para la dirección de la casa de Hermione. Mientras tanto Harry había bajado por el Ascensor, entró rápidamente al estacionamiento, se subió as u auto y acelero rápidamente, mientras tanto manejaba rápidamente pasando a los otros vehículos, marco el numero de Ginny.  
  
-. Aló -. Dijo una voz que salía por el auricular.  
  
-. Aló Ginny, soy Harry -. Dijo mientras pasaba a un camión y casi chocaba con un poste.  
  
-. Hola Harry como esta James?? -. Preguntó Ginny.  
  
-. No te llamo por eso Ginny, prepara un equipo de urgencia, que me este esperando en unos 20 minutos en la llegada de ambulancia -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Le paso algo a James??-. pregunto asustada Ginny.  
  
-. No sé, solo recibí una llamada de auxilio de la casa de Hermione ya luego nada mas, me dirigió hacía allá, ya pedí una ambulancia ahora tu espérame como te dije -. Le dijo Harry mientras cortaba la llamada y aceleraba a fondo, al cabo de 2 minutos llegó a la casa de Hermione, estacionándose sobre el pasto, se bajó rápidamente de su auto, corriendo hacia la entrada.  
  
Se encontró con la puerta cerrada, no se escuchaba ningún ruido en el interior de la casa, temiéndose lo peor, de una patada abrió la puerta, entró rápidamente a la sala de la casa de Hermione, se encontró con James sentado en el piso, al lado de Hermione mirándola fijamente y con las manos del jugando con sus dedos.  
  
Se acerco rápidamente donde estaba su hijo y Hermione, se fijo que el no- tenia nada, al ver el rostro de Hermione no pudo reprimir una furia que lo cubrió completamente, en la alfombra estaba inconsciente la persona que ha amado desde primer año de Hogwarts, estaba ahí, desmayada, con el rostro todo hinchado por los golpes que recibió, Harry estaba impaciente no podía seguir esperando por mas tiempo la ambulancia, tomo por la cintura a Hermione la coloco en el asiento delantero del auto, luego volvió y se puso a James en la pechera.  
  
-. Bien James ahora escaras calmado, debemos llegar rápido con Hermione al Hospital -. Le dijo Harry a James mientras aceleraba a fondo.  
  
-. Marca, oficina -. Le dijo Harry a su celular.  
  
-. Despacho del Sr. Potter -. Dijo una voz  
  
-. Cristina soy Harry, cancela la ambulancia, voy con Hermione y James al hospital Royal Livtsz -.  
  
-. Ok sr. Potter, como esta su hijo? -. Le pregunto la voz de su secretaria.  
  
-. Bien Cristina gracias a Dios bien, la que no va muy bien es Hermione, te de dejo cristina -. Dijo Harry mientras cortaba la llamada.  
  
Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegó Harry al hospital Royal Livtsz, entro por el estacionamiento de ambulancias, en la entrada de emergencia pudo ver a Ginny junto a un equipo esperando.  
  
-. Ginny acá, rápido, Hermione esta inconsciente!!!!! -. Le dijo gritando Harry  
  
-. Que paso Harry, por que esta Hermione así???? -. Le pregunto la pelirroja doctora.  
  
-. No sé Ginny, solo recibí un llamado de ella a mi celular pidiendo ayuda y nada mas -. Dijo Harry dejando ver en su voz una preocupación enorme.  
  
-. Ok Harry, hasta que llegas tu, deja que los doctores se encarguen del resto -. Le dijo Ginny.  
  
-. Bueno Ginny -. Dijo Harry sentándose en la sala de espera.  
  
Al cabo de dos horas volvió Ginny y la escena que vio la enterneció al punto que saco una foto mágica con una disfrazada de muggle, estaba Harry sentando en un amplio sillón, con James durmiendo en su pecho, el pequeño tenía una cara de paz que no contrastaba mucho con la cara de su padre, a quien el cansancio y la preocupación lo hicieron rendir pero que en su cara había una visible preocupación.  
  
Ginny luego de sacar una tres fotos, se guardo la cámara y se acerco a tomar a James en brazos quien al momento se puso a llorar logrando que Harry pegara un salto de casi dos metros, mientras Ginny se reía por la escena.  
  
-. No es muy gracioso Ginny, menos ser despertado por el llanto de tu hijo -. Le dijo Harry a Ginny. -. Ok bueno Harry pero no te enfades, por cierto las fotos te las doy después -. Le dijo Ginny a Harry mientras este ponía cara de interrogante.  
  
-. Ginny como esta Hermione? -.  
  
-. Esta mejor Harry, tiene la mandíbula fracturada y unos cuantos hematomas, mas un golpe en la frente, pero le hicimos todos los exámenes de resonancia magnética y revelo que esta todo en orden -.  
  
-. Ok Ginny la puedo pasar a ver -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Si pero no hagas ruido, esta descansando ahora -. Le dijo la doctora mientras jugaba con su ahijado quien estaba riendo por las caras que le ponía su joven madrina.  
  
-. Ginny hazme el favor de cuidar a James por favor -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Claro Harry no hay problema, de paso lo reviso para ver como esta este fortachón.- dijo Ginny mientras le hacia cosquillas en la panza a James.  
  
Harry se dirigió al cuarto que le indico Ginny, entro silenciosamente, hay, en una cama estaba acostada Hermione, con vendas por la cara, eso no hizo que a Harry no le pareciese la persona más hermosa de la tierra.  
  
-. Hola princesa, quien fue el hijo de perra que te hizo esto -. Dijo Harry mientras acariciaba el cabello de la castaña mujer.  
  
-. No sabes cuanto me asuste al pensar que le podía pasar algo a James, pero cuando te vi a ti en la alfombra, desmayada sentí que mi vida se acaba hay mismo, tu y James son las personas que mas amo en la vida, por ustedes daría todo lo que tengo por estar bien -. Dijo Harry, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la mano de Hermione.  
  
Lo que Harry no sabía era que Hermione estaba despierta desde que el entro, saber que Harry la amaba le ocasiono una gran alegría, ella en el fondo de su ser, aún amaba a Harry con toda su alma, pero lo trató de esconder, estando con otro hombre quien la postro y dejo como estaba ahora, con cuidado puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Harry y se quedo dormida, su mano con el contacto del ser que ama con pasión y desenfreno aunque no lo reconoce. Al cabo de una hora Ginny volvió con el pequeño James, entró lentamente al cuarto de Hermione, cuando vio a Harry con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Hermione y una mano de ella sobre su cabeza se alegro por ellos, por fin estaba juntos como siempre debió de haber sido, sonrío y miro a James quien miraba atento la escena de los adultos.  
  
-. Veo mi querido Jamsie que puede haber una candidata a madre -. Dijo Ginny, el pequeño para sorpresa de Ginny sonrió y riño abiertamente, mientras Harry y Hermione habrían los ojos, ninguno de los dos se movió, por el contrario, Harry acomodo su cabeza sobre le regazo de Hermione, esta acción sonrojo a la castaña enferma, pero se sentía muy bien con la persona que amaba sobre su regazo, comenzó a jugar con los cabellos del moreno, mientras Ginny entraba en el cuarto.  
  
-. Veo que tenemos una posible pareja -. Dijo Ginny mientras dejaba a James en brazos de Hermione, ya que el pequeño increíblemente alargo su pequeños brazos hacia Hermione en señal que quería que lo cargara.  
  
-. No te apresures Ginny -. Le dijo Harry mientras se sentaba a un lado de la cama de Hermione y veía como James se acomodaba sobre los brazos de Hermione dispuesto a quedarse dormido.  
  
-. Bien yo venía a otra cosa -. Dijo la pelirroja -. Hermione todos los exámenes que te hicimos salieron negativos, excepto la fractura de tu mandíbula y un par de moretones y hematomas estas bien por lo cual te darán el alta en unos minutos mas -. Le dijo Ginny a Hermione, quien la miraba con cara interrogante, Harry que escucho todo y vio la cara de incertidumbre de Hermione y el miedo reflejado en sus ojos decidió tomar parte en ese momento.  
  
Tomo su celular y marco un numero mientras Ginny abría las persianas del cuarto y Hermione miraba a James como dormía.  
  
-. Aló Cristina, habla Harry, necesito que pongas atención en la instrucciones que te daré.- le dijo Harry a su secretaria por el teléfono.  
  
-. Claro Sr. Potter dígame ., le respondió su secretaria por el teléfono.  
  
-. Cristina, necesito que vayas junto a un grupo de seguridad de la empresa a la casa de Hermione, entres a su cuarto y tomes toda la ropa y cosas de Hermione, los metas en unas maletas y las lleves a mi nueva casa, al dirección la tiene Ron Weasly, yo llamare a Mark para que tenga todo listo -. Le dijo Harry a su secretaria.  
  
-. Ok señor Potter, salgo para ya en este momento -. Le respondió su secretaria para luego colgar el teléfono. Harry se dio vuelta encontrándose con la sonriente y picara cara de Ginny y la cara de sorpresa y disgusto de Hermione.  
  
-. Ginny no pongas esa cara que no me gusta -. Le dijo Harry a la pelirroja  
  
-. Y tú -. Le dijo Harry mirando a Hermione -. No pongas esa cara, no puedes hablar, estas con golpes y débil, así que no te dejare estar sola en tu casa, a demás de que escaras sola y cualquier cosa te puede pasar -. Dijo Harry, viendo la cara de disgusto de la castaña.  
  
-. Vamos Hermione, no pongas esa cara, tu sabes que Harry tiene razón, no estas para hacer las cosas tu sola, además de que cualquier cosa te puede pasar sola en tu casa -. Le dijo la pelirroja doctora.  
  
-. Además Hermione, te podrías quedar con James mientras te tengo lista una sorpresa que se te va a gustar -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione solo movió su cabeza en señal de asentimiento  
  
-. Por cierto Ginny, cuanto tiempo no podrá hablar Hermione? -. Le pregunto Harry  
  
-. Pues por la lesión que tiene, por lo que me dijo el traumatólogo, calcula que una semana mas menos, en todo caso si la llevas a San Mungo eso se le arregla altiro -. Le dijo Ginny lo ultimo en un susurro.  
  
-. No te preocupes lo haré -. Dijo Harry.  
  
-. Ok Hermione estaré fuera esperando mientras te cambias -. Dijo Harry mientras se acercaba para tomar a James en brazos, el pequeño al darse cuenta de la acción de su Padre comenzó a moverse y hacer pucheros.  
  
-. Ok James esta bien, te dejo junto con Hermione, pero la cuidas ok-. Le dijo Harry a James mientras le desordenaba el poco pelo que tenía.  
  
Al cabo de unos 10 minutos salió Hermione con la ropa que le compro Harry en una tienda cercana, con James en brazos, Harry la tomo de la cintura, al sentir Hermione el contacto con Harry sintió una descarga de electricidad que recorrió todo su cuerpo, Ginny los miraba de atrás y susurro.  
  
-. Estos dos serán familia, de eso estoy segura -. Dijo Ginny mientras se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacer sus labores.  
  
Mientras tanto Harry y Hermione con James en brazos llegaron al auto de Harry que estaba estacionado, al verlo Hermione izo una mueca de disgusto, una mueca que Harry alcanzó a ver.  
  
-. Tranquila mione, esta semana me están entregando otro auto, este lo cambie por uno cerrado, por la seguridad de James-. Le dijo Harry mientras le habría la puerta a Hermione.  
  
Ella hizo un gesto que Harry entendió como de gusto y aceptación ante la explicación de Harry.  
  
Se subió al auto, se coloco el cinturón de seguridad y salió manejando rumbo a su casa , luego de unos treinta minutos llegaron a la casa de Harry y Ron en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de ella estaba un gran parque, con una enorme laguna al medio en donde paseaban botes, cisnes y patos.  
  
Hermione se bajo con la ayuda de Harry, en ese momento salió Mark el mayordomo a recibir a Harry.  
  
-. Hola Mark, esta señorita es Hermione Granger, desde ahora se quedara con nosotros por tiempo indefinido -. Le dijo Harry a Mark mientras este solo asentia.  
  
Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Hermione quien en su cara mostraba asombro de lo dicho por Harry.  
  
-. No me mires asi, tu sabes que no estas para quedarte sola y estoy seguro que en tan solo una semana no te querras ir de este lugar -. Le dijo Harry mientras la empujaba sutilmente para que entrase a la casa.  
  
"no se Harry, pero solo pido que no te separes de mi", era lo que pensaba Hermione mientras entraban a la que seria su casa por un tiempo.  
  
Con este pensamiento Hermione entraba a la que seria su casa durante un largo tiempo o seria definitiva??? -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
S. Lily Potter: muchas gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo te guste, me demore pero aqui esta.  
  
LeoHagrid: perdona el retraso pero por ciertas circunstancias me demore un poco (, y lo de los otros fic pronto actualizare.  
  
dany black : muchas gracias por tu comentario.  
  
The-Dogma: gracias por tu apoyo  
  
Ivy potter black : que quieres que te diga???? Gracias a ti y una amiga pude volver a inspirarme, espero que te guste este quinto capitulo.  
  
Natty : querida amiga de conce, muchas gracias por tu ayuda, tu y IVI POTTER BLACK, han sido mis mas grandes seguidoras.  
  
Gracias a todos aquellos que me han escrito por este u otro de los Fic que he publicado, perdon si me he demorado pero pase por la etapa de cero inspiración, pero de apoco la he recuperado, prontno sabran mas de mi  
  
Solo pido que me manden REVIEWS ya que ellos son el unico pago que tenemos y que nos agrada a los escritores que publicamos en   
  
Saludos, Claudio Potter. 


	6. Llegando al refugio de los Potter

Capitulo 6: "Llegando al refugio de los Potter"  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
-. Vamos dormilona levántate -.  
  
Hermione sentía como alguien le hablaba, sentía la voz lejana pero sabia de quien era, pertenecía al hombre con quien ella siempre soñaba.  
  
-. Vamos dormilona despierta -. Le decía Harry mientras la molestaba suavemente  
  
-. Mmmmmmm -. Fue todo lo que pudo decir Hermione mientras se desperezaba y abría los ojos, esos ojos que a Harry tanto enloquecían.  
  
-. Vamos Mione, debes despertar, mira si hasta James te vino a despertar -. Le dijo Harry mientras le pasaba al pequeño Potter que se movió feliz entre los brazos de Hermione, Harry al ver esta escena deseo con todas sus ganas tener a Hermione a su lado, pero no como amigos si no como novia, decirle todo lo que siente por ella, decirle cuanto la ama, demostrarle todo, pero solo el tiempo pudiese decidir eso.  
  
-. Vamos Hermione, levántate, en aquella puerta esta el baño, tu ropa esta en aquel armario, te espero abajo con James para desayunar -. Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba en contra de su voluntad a James y salía para dejar que Hermione se arreglase.  
  
Mientras Hermione se desnudaba y entraba a la tina, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, en lo que estaba volviendo a sentir por Harry, lo mucho que sentía por él y lo que sentía por James, los dos varones Potter, estaban haciendo sentir a Hermione sensaciones nuevas y placenteras para ella.  
  
Al cabo de unos veinte minutos, Hermione llego al comedor, en donde estaba Harry sentado con James en sus brazos, le primero tratando de leer el periódico y el segundo jugando con el periódico que leía el primero.  
  
Al entrar Hermione y ver esa escena, Harry sentando sosteniendo a James, mientras leía, a Hermione le fascino, se tuvo que controlar para no lazarse sobre Harry y comérselo a besos.  
  
-. Hola mione como estas -. Le dijo Harry quien luego se percato que Hermione no podía hablar -. Heeeee lo siento se me olvido que no puedes hablar -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Hermione hizo un movimiento con la mano dándole a entender que estaba bien.  
  
James estiro las manos hacia Hermione, ella lo tomo y se sentó al lado de Harry, en ese momento llego Mark.  
  
-. Señor Potter, señorita Granger, buenos días -. Les dijo Mark mientras les servia el desayuno y ponía frente a Harry el biberón de James.  
  
-. Lo siento Mark, pero parece que el pequeño fortachón ya Eligio quien le diese su mamadera -. Dijo Harry mientras que Hermione tomaba la mamadera y se la daba a James quien se la tomo con apetito.  
  
-. Veo que el joven James, ya tiene una elegida -. Dijo Mark ante la cara de desconcierto de Hermione.  
  
-. Lo que pasa mione, es que cuando llega la hora en que James coma, es una lucha, tenemos que estar hasta treinta minutos esperando a que James se decida a tomar su mamadera, en cambio con tigo lo hizo al tiro y sin poner problemas -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione, quien solo hizo un movimiento de sentimiento.  
  
Al cabo de cuarenta y cinco minutos todos terminaron de desayunar.  
  
-. Mark por cierto, hoy vendrán a dejarme un automóvil nuevo, por favor si lo puedes estacionar en la cochera, entrégales el otro auto, y luego puedes tomarte hasta el martes libre, me quedare en casa esos días para estar mas con Hermione y James -. Le dijo Harry a Mark antes de salir de la cocina tras Hermione y James.  
  
-. Ok señor, muchas gracias -. Le dijo el mayordomo.  
  
-. De nada Mark te lo mereces -. Dijo Harry saliendo de la cocina.  
  
Al llegar a la sala estaba Hermione sentada con James en uno de los sillones viendo la televisión, James estaba mirando dibujos animados.  
  
-. Ok Hermione saldremos, nos es bueno que nos quedemos en casa en este día tan hermoso además de que tenemos un enorme y hermoso parque enfrente -. Dijo Harry apareciendo el coche de James y unos lentes de sol.  
  
Hermione puso al pequeño Potter en el coche y apareció para ella también unos lentes de sol.  
  
Harry abrió la puerta mientras Hermione empujaba el cochecito de James, en ese momento apareció Ron, quien estaba al tanto de todo lo que le paso a Hermione.  
  
-. Hola hermi como estas -. Le dijo Ron mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla  
  
Hermione hizo un gesto de estar bien.  
  
-. Esta bien Ron, recuerda que tiene fracturada la mandíbula -. Le dijo Harry recordando que anoche había conversado con Ron lo que le paso a Hermione.  
  
-. Si me acuerdo, también me acuerdo de todo lo que prometiste hacerle al tipo que daño a tu novia... perdón digo a Hermione -. Termino de decir Ron con una mirada y sonrisa de esas que pone cuando sabe que algo va a pasar.  
  
-. Ok ok Ron, menos bromas y te dejamos que iremos a pasear al parque -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Ok Harry, por cierto, cerca del embarcadero de botes, hay unas caballerizas, se me ocurrió que podríamos comprar algunos caballos para salir a relajarnos, el parque es muy grande y a pie no alcanzas a cubrirlo ni en tres días -. Le dijo el pelirrojo.  
  
-. Ok Ron, los compro y te aviso -. Le dijo Harry comenzando a caminar mientras empujaba a Hermione con las manos en la cintura de ella.  
  
Ron solo se dio cuenta de esto y se fijo en como Harry miraba a Hermione.  
  
-. Lo siento Hermione, pero entraste a la vida de Harry hace mucho y conquistaste su corazón como él, el tuyo, así que ahora no podrás salir -. Susurro Ron mientras veía la cara de tranquilidad y confianza de Hermione mientras se alejaban camino al parque.  
  
Al llegar James comenzó a moverse en el coche, Hermione lo tomo en brazos mientras que Harry cerraba el coche y lo llevaba en la mano, en ese momento apareció un fotógrafo quien al ver a Hermione con James y Harry se acerco y le dijo a Harry.  
  
-. Señor le saco una foto -.  
  
-. Ok-. Le dijo Harry.  
  
El fotógrafo se preparo, enfoco y le dijo a Harry.  
  
-. Acérquese mas a su esposa, para que salga mejor la foto -. Le dijo el fotógrafo.  
  
Harry solo miro a Hermione a los ojos y la abrazo por la espalda pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella, mientras que Hermione le acomodaba el pequeño sombrero a James en su cabeza.  
  
-. Uno. dos.... -. El fotógrafo comenzó a contar para sacar la foto, cuando el flash salió, Harry se acerco al oído de Hermione y le dijo en un susurro a Hermione.  
  
-. Te amo -. Fue todo lo que él le dijo, ella se quedo parada, fría, pero con su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte, amenazando con salirse del pecho de Hermione, había escuchado de Harry lo que siempre quiso, al cabo de unos segundos se repuso, y camino al lado de Harry mientras que ese le pasaba una mano por la cintura y ella apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro del, con esta acción Hermione le dejaba paso a Harry para que algo pudiese nacer entre ellos. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a donde Ron les había dicho, justo frente al lago, entre unos árboles, se alzaba una enorme caballeriza roja, se acercaron lentamente, ninguno de los quería perder ese contacto que tenían, cuando finalmente llegaron a la caballeriza un hombre se les acerco para atenderlos.  
  
-. Señor, señora buenas tardes, bienvenidos -. Les dijo el hombre.  
  
-. Hola buenas tardes, mire quiero saber si puedo comprar tres caballos, junto a tres caballerizas y guardarlos aquí, lo que pasa es que vivo cerca de acá y me gustaría montar cada vez que pueda -. Le Harry al hombre.  
  
-. Bueno señor, eso es factible, no habría problema, usted puede traer los animales o comprarlos acá directamente -. Le dijo el hombre.  
  
-. Pues voy a dejar que venga mi amigo a comprarlos, solo resérveme tres caballerizas a nombre de Ron Weasly, lo mas seguro es que venga hoy en la tarde para cerrar el trato -. Le dijo Harry al hombre.  
  
-. Ok señor acá lo estaremos esperando -. Dijo el hombre.  
  
Harry, Hermione y James, siguieron caminando, Harry iba absorto mirando lo hermosa que estaba Hermione y lo bien que se veía con James en brazos, estaban caminando por la orilla de la laguna cuando una voz los saco de su pensamiento.  
  
-. Señor Potter que gusto verle por acá -. Dijo una voz que Hermione reconoció, se escondió ligeramente atrás de Harry, acción que Harry no dejo pasar y se dio cuenta del efecto de esa voz en Hermione, ese miedo hacia esa persona, solo podía pasar si algo malo le hubiese hecho pero no podía ser posible o sí.  
  
-. Jhon como esta -. Le dijo educadamente Harry.  
  
-. Bien, veo que esta paseando con mi novia, a la cual no ha respondido mis llamadas -. Dijo Jhon dirigiéndose hacia Hermione.  
  
-. No Jhon no es eso, lo que pasa que un hijo de puta ataco a Hermione en su casa, le quebró la mandíbula y le dejo algunos hematomas, así que par que no se quedase sola en su casa le ofrecí que se quedase por un tiempo en la MIA, ahora bien, si ella esta de acuerdo, se puede ir a la suya, mas que mal es su novia no-. Le dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente.  
  
Hermione se escondió aun más sobre la espalda de Harry y le apretó levemente el codo, Harry también sintió esa señal de alerta.  
  
-. Pues si señor Potter, creo que seria lo mejor, además como usted sabe, ella es mi novia y futura esposa, así que creo seria lo mejor -. Dijo Jhon.  
  
-. Pues en ese caso habría que preguntarle a Hermione no cree -. Dijo Harry mientras sedaba vueltas hacia donde estaba Hermione, la miro dulcemente a los ojos, se fijo que en ellos había una mirada que solo decía "auxilio".  
  
-. Pues bien Hermione que dices, te vas con Jhon -. Le pregunto Harry. Ante lo cual Hermione movió negativamente la cabeza.  
  
-. Pues bien Jhon como lo ve, ella no quiere, que le parece si le llamo y usted la visita en mi casa -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
-. Pues bien señor Potter, así será -. Dijo Jhon mientras deslizaba algo por su manga y lo apretaba, gesto que tango paso desapercibido para Harry.  
  
Hermione echo andar adelante de Harry, mirando de vez en cuando, cuando Harry se despidió de Jhon, se dio la vuelta para caminar tras Hermione, sintió como Jhon sacaba un cuchillo de su mano y lo dirigía a la espalda del.  
  
Antes que Jhon se diese cuenta, Harry lo esquivo y de una certera patada en él estomago lo hizo arrodillarse.  
  
-. Veo que estaba en lo cierto, solo un hijo de puta como tu puede atacar a una mujer -. Le escupió Harry.  
  
Jhon se paro y de un golpe en él estomago boto Harry.  
  
-. Ja no que no Potter te creías muy fuerte, pues para que sepas que Hermione es mía, y si no es mía no es de nadie y menos cuida a un pequeño bastardo -. Dijo Jhon mientras se acercaba lentamente a Hermione quien sostenía a James en brazos, estaba congelada.  
  
En un momento vio a Jhon encima suyo y al otro a Harry que volaba con Jhon por el piso, Harry cayo encima de el, una sarta de golpes directos cayeron sobre Jhon, Harry estaba fuera de sus casillas, golpeo tanto a Jhon que su cara quedo desfigurada, si no fuese por la intervención de tres policías, Harry hubiese matado a Jhon, luego que los separaran, Harry se dirigió a los policías.  
  
-. Mi nombre es Harry Potter, abogado, quiero que encierren a este hombre por, intento de asesinato, atento de asesinato de un menor, intento de asesinato en mi contra, daños sicológicos, intento de violación -. Dijo Harry mientras los tres policías levantaban a Jhon del piso y se lo llevaban con él.  
  
La cara de Harry no estaba muy bien que digamos, tenia la boca hinchada, la nariz le sangraba, un ojo a medio abrir mas algunos moretones, pero en su mano derecha tenia un feo corte, cuando los policías lo quisieron llevar al hospital el se negó, aduciendo que tenia un medico particular (N/A: una doctora particular).  
  
Al llegar a casa, Hermione hizo aparecer unos utensilios médicos y se presto a la tarea de vendar y curar a Harry, cuando termino con la mano, se iba a dirigir a la cara, Harry estaba tendido en su cuarto, al lado, en una cuna dormía tranquilamente James, Hermione se levanto para curarle la cara y se dio cuenta que Harry estaba dormido.  
  
Con cuidado le curo cada una de las heridas de la cara, cuando termino, se quedo mirando fijo el rostro de Harry, tan bello y dañado por ese animal de Jhon, se acostó junto a el, puso su cabeza sobre su pecho y se quedo dormida, sintiéndose cada vez mas enamorada y agradecida de Harry.  
  
-. Buaaaaaaaaaa buaaaaaa buaaaaaaaa buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -.  
  
Este llanto despertó sobresaltada a Hermione quien corrió a la cuna de James, el pequeño Potter se a vía despertado y estaba pidiendo a gritos que se le cambiaran los pañales, Harry también se despertó con los llanto de James, se acerco a Hermione y le beso la cara, cerca de los labios.  
  
-. Gracias por curarme -. Le dijo Harry.  
  
Ella solo hizo un gesto como diciendo "no fue nada", pues ya queme curaste, ahora me toca a mí, Harry movió su varita y dijo -. Recupertes-. Inmediatamente la mandíbula de Hermione volvió a su lugar original, Harry le saco el vendaje y Hermione pudo moverla de todas las formas, saco la lengua, se la paso por los labios, abrió y cerro la boca.  
  
-. Jajajaja jajajaj ajajaja -. Se reía Harry, Hermione lo miro frunciendo el seño, se acerco a el.  
  
-. De que te ríes Harry James Potter -. Le dijo Hermione.  
  
-. Pues de ti, la verdad que todo eso que acabas de hacer me dio mucha risa -. Dijo Harry.  
  
Acabo de decir eso cuando sintió una bofetada en su cara, la fuerza del golpe le hizo girar la cabeza y sangrar nuevamente la nariz.  
  
Hermione tomo a James en brazos y se dirigió al baño con él, dejo la puerta entreabierta, mientras Hermione le sacaba la ropa a James para bañarlo, Harry se acerco lentamente, Hermione estaba sollozando.  
  
-. Por que Harry, por que te burlas de mí cuando mas te necesito, no sabes lo mucho que siento por ti ahora -. Decía Hermione mientras bañaba lentamente a James.  
  
Harry se acerco por la espalda a Hermione cuando llego a su espalda ella se dio vuelta mirándolo fijamente, el la levanto suavemente cuando estuvo a su altura se acerco lentamente, la abrazo y la consoló, Hermione lloro sobre el hombro de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo.  
  
Harry se acerco al oído de Hermione y le dijo en un susurro.  
  
-. Lo siento nunca me quise burlar de ti -. Le dijo Harry, Hermione en modo de respuesta solo se apretó mas a el.  
  
-. Nunca, pero nunca te pasara nada ni a ti ni a James, lo juro por mi vida -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras esta lo soltaba y le sonreía mientras aflojaban el abrazo.  
  
En ese momento James se comenzó a reír salpicando a Harry y a Hermione, Harry sonrió ante la alegría de su hijo, mientras que Hermione se agachaba con una toalla para secar al pequeño Potter.  
  
Después de vestirlo, se lo llevo con ella a su cuarta para que Harry se pudiese duchar y cambiar ropa, mientras ella hacia lo mismo, dejo a James en la cama con un hechizo de protección por si se llegaba a caer de la cama, se ducho rápidamente, salió de la ducha envuelta en una toalla de color rosa. Se despojo de ella para untarse el cuerpo con crema revitalizante y esas cosas, pero un pequeño par de ojos recorrían el cuerpo de la joven de arriba abajo, cuando Hermione s dio vuelta con solo sus bragas que se puso antes de darse vuelta, se encontró con que James la miraba atentamente, Hermione no supo por que pero los colores se le subieron al rostro.  
  
-. Vamos jovencito no sea tan mirón -. Le dijo mientras se daba vuelta, se puso el brasier, luego una polera y un pantalon ajustado a la cadera.  
  
-. Ok jovencito estamos listo, ahora a cenar -. Dijo Hermione mientras lo tomaba en brazos.  
  
Bajo las escaleras lentamente, para no caerse con James, cuando llego al comedor, Harry ya estaba ahi, estaba con un pantalón negro, una polera de color blanco que se le pegaba la pecho, el olor de el la embriago cuan se acero Harry caballerosamente para correrle la silla y ayudarla a sentarse.  
  
La cena paso normal, charlaron amenamente, no tacaron el tema de Jhon en el parque ni en la ducha de James.  
  
Luego de tomarse un cafe como bajativo, Harry acompaño a Hermione hasta su cuarto, cuando llegaron Hermione se dio vuelta con James en brazos, quedando frente a frente con Harry, Harry se acerco para darle las buenas noches, no despegaba su vista de los ojos de Hermione, se acercaba lentamente, hasta que estuvo a escasos cinco centímetros de los labios de Hermione. No se pudo controlar y le dio un pequeño beso.  
  
-. Buenas noches mione -. Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba a James y caminaba hacia su cuarto.  
  
-. Buenas noches Harry -. Dijo Hermione en un susurro mientras entraba como flotando a su cuarto.  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
GaRry: gracias por tu apoyo.  
  
Ivi Potter Black: gracias por tu apoyo, como ves nos vengamos de Jhon, pero eso no significa que sea el final de el, gracias por todo tu apoyo, de corazon, muchas gracias.  
  
Iory S. : gracias por tu reviews, que bueno que este entretenido.  
  
Sexygirl317: muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que seas seguidora de H/Hr, a mi por lo menos me gusta escribir de ellos.  
  
Natty : muchas gracias por tu review, no te preocupes, entre tu e Ivi, son capaces de terminar el FF con sus ideas.  
  
Espero les hayas gustado este cap. Pronto saldra el 7 


	7. Socios, Pareja o Ambas?

**Capitulo 7: "Socios, Pareja o Ambas???"**

Vamos James, más callado -. Decía la vos masculina de un hombre, mientras se escuchaba el parloteo de un bebe por lo bajo.

Estaré soñando pensó Hermione para sí misma mientras con mucha modorra se levantaba de la cama, con un pantalón de tela que le quedaba holgado y una camiseta de tirantes, mientras se rascaba la cabeza buscaba a tientas con los pies sus pantuflas que nunca encontraba.

-. Pero que carajo -. Dijo Hermione mientras se fregaba los ojos para poder abrirlos mejor, se agacho para buscar bajo la cama, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no estaba en su dormitorio.

-. Esto no se parece al cuarto de Jhon -. Dijo para si misma Hermione, mientras se ponía sus zapatillas y salía al pasillo, una vez hay se dio cuenta que no era ni su casa ni la casa de Jhon, cosa que le dio un tanto de pánico e intriga.

Comenzó a bajar desde donde se sentían las voces, al llegar al descanso de la escalera, se le aclaro todo.

Frente a ella, sentado en una mesa para cuatro, con un pote de desayuno estaba Harry Potter, y frente a el estaba sentado en una silla de bebe en altura James Sirius Potter, Harry le estaba intentando dar la el desayuno a un despierto e hiperactivo James, que estaba salpicando hacia todos lados.

En un momento la vista del pequeño Potter se centro en la figura de Hermione quien aun miraba enternecida la escena del pequeño junto a Harry, James alzo los brazos hacía Hermione mientras que Harry miraba a quien le hacia esos gestos James.

-. Hola dormilona buenos días como estas? -. Le pregunto Harry mientras se paraba para saludarla con un beso muy cercano a los labios de la castaña chica.

-. Bien gracias -. Dijo Hermione mientras se preguntaba él por que no la beso en los labios como anoche, estaba sumida en su pensamiento hasta que un ruido grotesco proveniente de su estomago la hizo salir del trance.

-. Jajajajajaja....Parece que tenemos hambre hoy -. Dijo Harry mientras entraba por una puerta y a los pocos minutos salía nuevamente con una bandeja en la cual traía, un tazón de café humeante con olor a grano y maquina (n/a: Soy un devoto del café y se reconocer esas careteristicas ï), además de una sartén con huevos estrellados con tocino, pan francés, un juego de naranja, cereal y leche.

Hermione miraba atentamente el desayuno que Harry había traído desde lo que supuso ella la cocina.

-. Pues si que eres glotón Harry, no cambias, te vas a comer todo eso -. Le dijo Hermione apuntándolo con el dedo a el y luego a la bandeja.

-. No señorita, se equivoca esta vez, quien se comerá todo esto, serás tu -. Dijo Harry mientras ordenaba la mesa, sacaba el periódico que estuvo leyendo y los trastos vacíos del desayuno de el.

Mientras tanto Hermione se sentaba y comenzaba a comer ese desayuno que Harry le había preparado.

Luego de una media hora en que Harry terminaba con la cara manchad por completo por culpa de su hijo quien considere mas divertido, tirarle la papilla a el que comérsela.

Hermione tomo a James en brazos y le dio lo que quedaba de papilla mientras que Harry se limpiaba la cara.

-. Bien Hermione, ahora saldremos, debemos ponernos de acuerdo en algunos negocios -. Le dijo Harry mientras le estiraba su mano para pararla.

-. Y que negocios señor Potter -. Dijo juguetonamente.

-. Pues hoy iremos a ver la ubicación de tu nueva pequeña clínica, implementos y personal -. Le dijo Harry.

Hermione se quedo estática al escuchar eso, siempre había soñado en tener su propia consulta y poder atender ahí.

Harry la tomo de la cintura poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella mientras le susurraba al oído.

-. Vamos Mione, debemos de ir, se que te gustara -. Le dijo Harry mientras le soltaba la cintura y la tomaba de la mano, tirando suavemente de ella, mientras que James se movía intranquilamente en el pecho de su padre.

-. Mione, podrías tu llevara James, contigo se calma -. Dijo Harry mientras le habría la puerta a Hermione en espera de que ella se sentase en el nuevo samsung SQ5 full de Harry (no era deportivo), al sentarse ella estiro las manos para tomar al pequeño Potter quien se acomodo en su pecho y bostezo.

-. Sabes Mione, serías una excelente madre, James te adora -. Le dijo Harry mientras conducía tranquilamente hacia el centro de Londres, este comentario de Harry le hizo ponerse roja a Hermione, será que me esta insinuando algo pensó la castaña durante el resto del camino.

Al darse cuenta, Harry ya estaba detenido en frente de un enorme edificio en una parte de la ciudad

Era un edificio enorme, muy lujoso, ella al darse vuelta para mirar a Harry a los ojos y agradecerle, se dio cuenta que frente a ese edificio estaba el corporativo de Potter Corp.

Harry al darse cuenta de lo que miraba Hermione se sonrojo un poco, la miro a los ojos perdiéndose en ese mar de ojos castaños, hermosos, que a el tanto le gustaban.

-. Solo te quiero tener cerca de mi -. Dijo Harry con la cabeza gacha.

Hermione se sonrojo ante la franqueza de Harry, se acerco a el, lo abrazo como si en ello se le fuese la vida y le susurro al oido.

-. Y yo solo quiero que tu estes cerca mio -. Le dijo Hermione mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombre de un sorprendido Harry.

Ese momento estaba siendo mágico para ambos, ninguno se quería separar del otro, hasta que el lloriqueo de James los separo, el pequeño Potter también quería ser participe del abrazo.

-. Hey vamos grandullón (así me decía mi padre cuando niño) -. Le dijo Harry mientras lo tomaba en brazos y lo acunaba, pero el pequeño estiraba sus brazos hacia Hermione, quien lo tomo mientras reía.

-. Si que estas mal criado no....pequeño mío -. Dijo Hermione mientras jugaba con una mano del pequeño Potter.

Harry los miraba atentamente, realmente Hermione era la madre que James necesitaba, pero Harry tenia miedo a que no funcionase, miraba extasiado como Hermione sostenía en lo alto a James mientras este reía feliz por las gracias de Hermione.

Harry se acerco a Hermione y la tomo de la cintura, mientras esta bajaba a James sobre su pecho, Harry cruzo sus brazos por la cintura de ella, quedando su pecho contra la espalda de Hermione, quien los viese en ese momento dirían que era un feliz matrimonio.

Esa posición le fascino a Hermione, se recargo sobre el pecho de Harry, mientras este le besaba el cuello, siguió por sus mejillas, buscaba sus labios, lentamente sus pequeños besos se acercaron a los labios de Hermione.

Ella solo cerro los ojos, mientras Harry por fin podía sentir sus suaves y dulces labios, comenzó como un tímido beso, a Hermione se le acelero el pulso, tomo firme a James, mientras que Harry le tomaba firmemente de al cintura.

Se separarón cuando les falto el aire, Hermione estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y con el pulso acelerado, Harry la tomo nuevamente por la espalda y cintura y la empujo suavemente delante de el mientras le decía.

-. Vamos Hermione que debes de conocer tu nueva consulta -. Le susurro Harry a Hermione.

Tomaron el ascensor y llegaron al décimo piso, era todo un piso la consulta de Hermione, al entrar, había gente de la empresa de Harry terminando de instalar los escritorios, computadores e implementos médicos.

Una mujer se acerco a Harry.

-. Señor Potter, no le esperaba hasta mañana-. Dijo confundida la mujer

-. Tranquila Cristina, solo traje a Hermione para que conociera su nueva consulta -. Le dijo Harry a su secretaria.

-. Por cierto Cristina, necesito que pongas a dos secretarias a trabajar acá, confío en tu selección -. Le dijo Harry a su secretaria.

Mientras tanto, Hermione con James en brazos recorrían lo que sería en unos días mas su nueva consulta y trabajo, en una habitación estaba su consulta, con un escritorio, un ordenador, un biombo, una camilla y un estante con utensilios médicos.

En otro cuarto había una comoda salita de estar para el personal que trabajase hay, en otro cuarto, había una especie de corral con varios juguetes para niños pequeños, Hermione se sentó en el piso junto a James y comenzó a jugar con el mientras que Harry conversaba con Cristina.

-. Y eso es todo Cristina, trata que sea para mañana, para que Hermione comience a trabajar lo mas pronto posible -. Dijo Harry mientras su secretaria asentía de modo afirmativo

-. Sr. Potter le puedo hacer una pregunta personal -. Le dijo su secretaria mientras caminaban hacia donde se encontraba Hermione jugando con James.

-. Si Cristina dime -. Le dijo Harry mientras este se afirmaba en el marco de la puerta para ver como Hermione, la chica que amaba desde hace mucho y James el pequeño que lo conquisto jugaban.

-. Señor Potter, será la Srta. Hermione la futura señora Potter -. Le dijo su secretaria

Harry al escuchar esta pregunta no se asombro ni nada, en realidad estaba pensando mucho lo de poder jugársela con Hermione y poder ser a lo mejor una Familia y así darle a James la madre y le hogar que le faltan.

-. Sabes Cristina, no puedo negar que no lo he pensado, por que lo he hecho, quizas y en una de esas -. Dijo Harry mirando a su secretaria.

-. Señor Potter, Hermione es la persona indicada, no deje que se le valla -. Le dijo al secretaria mientras se iba a realizar lo pedido por su jefe.

Esta idea la dio vuelta la cabeza a Harry hasta que llegaron a casa con Hermione y James.

Luego de una cena que prepararon Hermione y Harry, se fueron a descansar, antes eso si, los hombres Potter dejaron a la señorita en su pieza, el mas pequeño no quería irse, Harry, solo la miro y le dio un dulce besos en los labios, mientras le susurraba un buenas noche.

Gracias a todos los Reviews que me llegaron, la verdad es que me demore mucho en terminar este cap, pero no sabia como hacerlo...... pero al fin quedo, no es muy largo lo se, y no es costumbre mía no hacerlos largo, pero este es así, tampoco es muy bueno, pero es lo que hay.

Mientras ustedes se leen este, yo estoy avanzando en el que sigue, asi que pronto abra mas.

PLIS DEJEN RR.....................

Saludos a Natty mi amiga de Conce que me da animos y ayuda y a mi querida enana Elena, que espero no se olvide de este escritor chileno de FF..............

BYE......


	8. Dandose una oportunidad I

CAPITULO 8: "Dándose una oportunidad I " 

-. Vamos Hermione que nos atrasamos -. Gritaba Harry desde la escalera con James en brazos.

-. Ya voy Harry...ya voy!!!!!! -. Le respondía Hermione desde arriba.

En ese momento Hermione bajo rápidamente la escalera para encontrase con Harry, quien la miraba con sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus orbitas.

-. Que te pasa Harry estas bien? Te sientes bien? -. Le preguntaba asustada Hermione ante la cara de Harry.

-. Si....si...Hermione estas hermosa, mas hermosa que nunca .- le dijo Harry, logrando que Hermione se sonrojase.

Y era verdad, Hermione se había puesto un pantalón negro con rayas blancas, un pequeño chaleco sin mangas, debajo de este una camisa de un suave color rosa y un saco que del mismo estilo del pantalón, con unos zapatos color negro con medio taco.

-. Gracias Harry, que te parece si desayunamos para partir -. Le dijo Hermione mientras le daba un beso en los labios, le quitaba a James de los brazos y partía hacia el comedor.

Ese día Hermione comenzaba a atender en su nueva consulta, durante él la semana que estuvo preparándose el centro medico Harry hizo publicidad en los hospitales, radio, además de anunciar a sus empleados la apertura del mismo, al cual todos irían.

-. Veo que estas de muy buen animo -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione al sentarse a la mesa.

-. Así es Harry, hoy es mi primer día de consulta, estoy ansiosa de saber que pasa -. Le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras tomaba de su leche caliente con café.

-. Jajajajaj jajajajaja -. Harry se reía sin parar, Hermione lo miraba con cara de cual fumaste .

Harry se levanto de su silla, se acerco a Hermione, la tomo del mentón y subió su cara para quedarla mirando los ojos, se acerco lentamente sin separar la vista y la beso, Hermione solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, al cabo de un minuto Harry se separo y se paso la lengua por sus labios y se quedo mirando a Hermione y le dijo.

-. Te veías preciosa con ese bigote de leche, solo le falta un poco mas de azúcar -. Dijo Harry sonriente.

Hermione le golpeo el hombro en tono de broma mientras se tomaba lo que quedaba en su taza y tomaba en brazos a James quien solo miraba con sus ojos para todos lados.

-. Nos vemos Marck-. Dijo Hermione mientras salía con James en brazos y al vuelo tomaba su cartera.

En un momento Hermione había decidido volver a su casa, pero Harry se negó rotundamente, aludiendo a que cualquier cosa le podría pasar, por su parte Ron apoyo a Harry, sabiendo lo que él sentía por Hermione, así que le echo una ayuda.

-. Adiós Marck, nos vemos en una horas mas -. Dijo Harry saliendo tras Hermione quien le esperaba de pie con James en el coche.

Luego de abrirle la puerta a Hermione, y sentarse él, partieron rumbo a sus respectivos trabajos.

Al llegar a su destino, Harry paro, se bajo y le abrió la puerta a Hermione, se miraron el uno al otro y Harry le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-. Suerte princesa -. Le dijo mientras tomaba a James, lo acomodaba en el auto y partía rumbo a su oficina, o sea al edificio del frente.

Hermione entro al edificio, saludo al conserje y se dirigió al décimo piso, en donde funcionaba su consulta.

Al llegar estaba Cristina la secretaria de Harry esperándola.

-. Srta. Granger, buen día -. Le dijo Cristina.

-. Buenos días Cristina, como estas??-.

-. Bien gracias-.

-. Y dime que te trae por acá? -. Le pregunto Hermione.

-. Pues mire, vengo por dos cosas, la primera es para presentarle a las dos secretarias que trabajaran con usted hoy -. Le dijo Cristina mientras le presentaba a dos secretarias.

-. Hola mucho gusto Soy Hermione -. Dijo la castaña

-. Buenos días Srta. Granger, me llamo Elizabeth pero todos me dicen Eli-. Dijo la primera de las secretarias.

-. Srta. Granger, mucho gusto, me llamo Lorena, pero dígame Lore -. Le dijo la segunda de las secretarias.

-. Bien chicas bienvenidas al centro de salud Royal Assistance Center -. Les dijo Hermione muy entusiasmada a las que serian sus nuevas secretarias.

-. Srta. Granger, esto me encargo que se lo pasara el Sr. Potter, me dijo que le podrían hacer falta -. Le dijo Cristina, pasándole un paquete a Hermione, quien lo comenzó a abrir curiosamente, cuando termino de desenvolverlo, se vi con unos prismáticos de gran alcance y tamaño, repartió su vista entre Cristina, sus dos nuevas secretarias y los prismáticos.

-. No me mire así, el Sr. Potter, cada vez que me regala algo, siempre es algo que le encuentro la utilidad yo -. Dijo Cristina.

-. Ok veré cual es la ocurrencia de loco de tu jefe, gracias por todo Cristina-. Le dijo Hermione a la secretaria de Harry mientras esta se retiraba.

Se dio vuelta y miro a sus secretarias como tomaban sus lugares y arreglaban sus escritorios, ella se fue a su oficina, entro cerro la puerta y salto de alegría, por fin tenia uno de sus sueños.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio y empezó a hurguetearlo, en los primeros cajones tenia papel, lápices, fólder, reglas, gomas, y así cosas muggles en los siguientes dos cajones, en el cuarto cajón de la derecha, tenia plumas, tinta y pergamino.

El día para Hermione pasó rápido, durante la mañana recibió algunas cosas que aun le faltaban de implementación medica.

Después de su almuerzo, que fue abundante para ella ya que Harry le mando comida desde su empresa, al igual que a sus secretarias, tomo los prismáticos que le regalo Harry y se acercó al gran ventanal que tenía en su espalda, comenzó a ver edificio por edificio la actividad que cada uno de los ocupantes de cada edificio realizaba en ese momento.

Los recorrió cada uno y cuando llego al edifico de Potter Corp. Comenzó a subir lentamente piso por piso.

Cuando llegó al décimo piso pudo ver a un hombre mirándola también con prismáticos, en un momento pensó que era un mirón, el hombre la seguía mirando y de repente le hizo un saludo con su mano, el cual ella sin saber por que respondió, sentía que conocía a ese hombre como de toda la vida.

En un momento suena su teléfono, contesta con el manos libre del mismo.

-. Aló -.

-. Aló Hermione como esta tu día -. Dijo una voz masculina que Hermione reconoció enseguida.

-. Bien Harry y la tuya? -. Le pregunto Hermione.

-. Bien, solo que cierta mujer de pelo castaño, ojos almendrados, hermosa sonrisa, fascinante cuerpo, que vive con migo, que es doctora y que adora a mi hijo....... estaba mirándome con unos prismáticos después de husmear por todos los edificios vecino -. Dijo Harry con una voz juguetona.

-. Heeeeeeeee........yo.... -. Trataba de decir Hermione, mientras se ponía roja.

-. Tranquila mi niña, solo estoy bromeando, como te dije, te quiero tener cerca lo mas posible, pero como tampoco quiero ser muy acaparador, pues te mande estos lentes de vista, con ellos nos podremos ver cuando estemos cansado y queramos relajarnos-. Le dijo Harry.

En eso Harry tenia razón, además a ella le fascinaba que el se preocupara por ella de esa manera, no dejando nada al azar.

-. Por cierto mi niña, debe de estar por llegar mi regalo de tu primer día de trabajo -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Harry no crees que es mucho ya?, ósea, la consulta, los implementos, las secretarias, etc?-. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Mira peluchin, no me vengas a cargar con eso, ya lo conversamos y quedamos claro, así que espero te guste mi regalo -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Ok peke, pero no lo vuelvas costumbre que me vas a malcriar -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Pues me fascina malcriar a la mujer que amo, ahora te dejo debo atender a unas personas, nos vemos peluchin -. Dijo Harry.

-. Cha...cha....chao peke -. Dijo Hermione mientras alucinaba con lo que le había dicho Harry.

Ella desde que entro a la vida de Harry o ambos entraron a la vida del otro hace poco mas de un mes, se dio cuenta que siempre amo Harry aunque tratase de olvidarlo nunca podría...........

**hikari-cheer-hp :** De que debes permanecer Imparcial? Espero al conversación.

**KagRin Adriana** : Hola. Me atrace un poco con el 8 cap, pero aki esta, espero os gsute.

**Bbpotter**: Gracias por tu apoyo, contigo ya son dos las compatriotas que me leen y apoyan, y si como dicen, si es chileno es bueno, si no mira a Nico Massu y al Feña Gonzalez..o mira el vino. (no kiero causar revuelo internacional con este dicho)

**just-my-soul:** Jajajajajaja, muchas gracias por tu apoyo, que bueno que te haya gustado este chap, que se casén? No seeeeeee, veremos que podemos hacer.

**KagRin Adriana :** hola, tanto da como para llorar???? Con las otras historias, pues me estoy sentrando en esta, pero no por eso no las terminare, solo que de las otras avanzo menos, es muy complicado llevar dos o tres fic al mismo tiempo, si no pregúntenle a mi amigo pablo escritor del Fic "sexto año" actualizo y ahora no sabemos hasta cuando lo volver hacer.

**Amsgla**: gracias por tu apoyo.

**Kire**: k bueno que te guste y si es un tanto familiar este fic.

**S. Lily Potter**: yo tambien me quedo con ambas, pero veremos que pasa adelante no?

**Bea-Lokiya**: gracias por tus felicitaciones.

**LeoHagrid**: Gracias leo, la verdad no me gusto mucho por que soy de los que escriben largos cap y como ves este es el segundo cap. Corto, mas que nada eso, además de el final (con sueño no se puede escribir bien) y no, este lo continuo, asi me concentro mejor en el "entrenamiento especial" y luego termino "las desiciones del heredero" el cual debo arreglar al 100% desde su gramática, hasta su presentación.

Gracias todos lo que me mandaron reviews y pues ya estoy trabajando en el cap 9, asi que en un par de día os podreis deleitar con otro cap mas.

Saludos y besos

By Claudio-Potter ( o clausdio como me dice mi jefazo pablo)


	9. Dandose una oportunidad II

Capitulo 9: "Dándose una oportunidad II " 

**-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuanto llego Lorena, una de sus secretarias, golpeando entro esperando que Hermione le pusiese atención, al no lograrlo se aclaro un poco la garganta, logrando que Hermione saliera de su trance.

-. Lo siento Lorena estaba un poco distraída -. Le dijo disculpándose Hermione mientras se arreglaba las inexistentes arrugas en su pantalón.

-. No se preocupe Doctora, por cierto, en la recepción hay unos señores que vienen a entregarle un envío de parte del Sr. Potter -. Le dijo Lorena mientras Hermione salía por delante de ella seguida de Lorena.

Cuando llego a la recepción de la consulta, estaban dos hombres parados con sendos ramos de rosas uno era de rosas rojas y el otro de rosas negras, hermosas, puras, las rojas, de un rojo sangre, un rojo fuerte y las negras....tan negras como el ébano o el azabache.

Hermione no sabía que hacer, eran preciosas, con ayuda de sus secretarias, las coloco en floreros que pusieron por diferentes partes de la consulta, dándole un aspecto subliminal junto a todo el entorno.

Hermione estaba extasiada, quería besar a Harry en ese momento, quería correr y abrazarlo y no dejarlo nunca, pero se calmo y decidió ver que mas hacia Harry.

Durante la tarde la gente comenzó a llegar de apoco, mas que nada a conocer la consulta y a tomar hora.

Cerca de las tres de la tarde, sonó el teléfono de la consulta de Hermione.

-. Doctora Granger, el Sr. Potter por la línea 1 -. Le dijo la voz de Lorena.

-. Ok Lorena gracias, dile que lo atiendo en un minuto -. Dijo Hermione colgando y terminando de escribir un fólder, que guardo en una cajonera.

Luego se sentó sobre el escritorio y tomo el teléfono.

-. Hola peke -. Le saludo Hermione.

-. Hola peluchin, recibiste mi encargo -. Le pregunto Harry mientras tomaba los prismáticos y miraba en dirección a la oficina de Hermione.

-. Si Harry están hermosas, muchas gracias -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Pues eso no es todo, quiero que almorcemos juntos, puedes? -. Le pregunto Harry.

-. Si claro Harry, claro que puedo, pásame a buscar en unos diez minutos mas -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Ok Hermione hecho, por cierto, tienes unas hermosas piernas -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Gracias Harry pero no te acostumbres y deja de mirarme que me sonrojo, te espero cariño bye -. Le dijo Hermione mientras le cortaba a Harry.

Harry no tardo mucho en tomar a James y partir rumbo a la oficina de Hermione, cuando llego al edificio (como si se hubiese demorado ja...) tomo el ascensor para llegar al décimo piso, al llegar hay, Hermione ya lo estaba esperando parada en la puerta de la consulta.

-. Veo que sigues puntual Harry -. Le dijo Hermione mientras se acercaba a el

-. Así es, además no quería dejar a tan hermosa mujer sola -. Le dijo Harry dándole un pequeño beso a Hermione cuando ella estuvo cerca de el.

-. Vamos, mira que estoy viendo como se pone este grandullon de inquieto cuando se trata de comer -. Dijo Hermione mientras tomaba en brazos a James.

Llegaron al cabo de 10 minutos a un restorán de comida italiana, el almuerzo fue mágico para ambos. James luego de tomarse la mamadera que Harry siempre llevaba para el se durmió en brazos de Hermione.

Cuando Harry dejó a Hermione en su edificio ya se iba yendo cuando se devolvió y llamo a Hermione.

-. Vamos Harry si ya te dije que James no es ninguna molestia para mí -. Le dijo Hermione

-. No si eso lo sé Hermione es solo que se me olvidaba algo -. Le dijo Harry muy serio.

-. Y que sería eso Harry -. Pregunto un tanto asustada Hermione ante el cambio

-. Esto -. Dijo Harry

Se acerco donde estaba Hermione, la tomo de la cintura y le dio el beso mas apasionado que Hermione aya recibido. (se los dejo a su imaginación calenturienta)

Después de eso la dejo y se volteo mientras le decía

-. Que tengas una buena tarde mi niña -.

Hermione se quedo alucinando, no podía creer lo que Harry había hecho, paso a paso se acerco al ascensor, mientras esperaba que este llegara, se giro, para mirar hacia donde iba Harry, se fijo en que Su Harry, se había puesto los lentes para el sol, mientras cruzaba la calle e ingresaba a su edificio.

Estaba en las nubes cuando sintió el sonido de llegada del elevador, tomo con mas seguridad a James y se dirigió a su consulta, al llegar las secretarias se acercaron fascinadas por James (n/a: desde chico atrayendo a las mujeres ï)

-. Hoooooo que ricura -. Decía Lorena mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a James

-. Es hermoso, doctora Granger...... es su hijo -. Le pregunto Elizabeth.

-. No Eli, este pequeño es James Sirius Potter, hijo de Harry Potter -. Dijo Hermione mientras se dirigía con James al cuarto de descanso y juego para los niños.

Dejo con cuidado a James en la cuna que estaba dispuesta especialmente para el en ese cuarto, y sin que nadie la viese, le lanzo un hechizo _alertus _, con este hechizo, si algo le pasaba a James, ella lo sabría inmediatamente por una punzada en su palma izquierda.

Luego de asegurarse que James estaba comodo, se dirigió hacia su despacho, durante el resto de la tarde, atendió a unos cuantos pacientes, quienes se iban bastantes contentos por el trato que recibían en la consulta de Hermione.

Toda la semana continuo igual, los pacientes se hacían cada ves mas variados, pasando desde los niños, a los adolescentes y adultos, por lo cual se propuso que debería de tener por lo menos dos doctores mas en medicina general, para atender a esos pacientes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ok ok, se ke es muy corto, pero necesito hacer un capitulo con una idea que se me ocurrio y pues necesitaba llegar urgente a ese chap.

Perdonen la demora, pero mi servidor de Banda Ancha me dejo colgado por una semana, y pues en el laptop no escribo solo guardo cosas de la universidad y no podía subir los chap, que los tenia en robotito.

Saludos a todos los que me han escrito Reviews y a los que no, pues.........!!!! A QUE ESPERAIS ¡!!!!!!!

Por cierto en respuesta a algunas consulta si seguire el FF "El entrenamiento especial" pos si, lo seguire pero quiero dejar avanzado este un poco, por cierto ya estoy trabajando en el decimo chap.

Saludos cordiales,

Claudio-Potter.


	10. En el Ultimo Lugar del Mundo

**Capitulo 10: "En el Ultimo Lugar del Mundo"**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-. Bien cielo, como estuvo tu día -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la castaña quien tenia su cuerpo apoyado en contra del de Harry.

-. Bien, bastante agotador, menos mal que ya se acabo, mañana es sábado y podemos dormir hasta tarde -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Pues sabes, se me esta ocurriendo una locura, que te parece si tu y yo nos desaparecemos este fin de semana -. Le propuso Harry a Hermione.

Hermione estuvo a punto de soltar un si rápido, pero se puso a reflexionar sobre algunas cosas, como donde irían....... que pasaría con James........... que pasaría con James.....y ............ que pasaría con James.

-. Pues la verdad es que estaría bien, solo que no sé si a James le ara bien salir, últimamente lo he notado con un poco de resfrío -. Le dijo Hermione a Harry mientras se acomodaba en su pecho.

Estaban sentados en la alfombra de la sala de la casa, con la chimenea encendida, dando calor agradable, James dormía en su cuna apaciblemente, ambos estaban tomando un café caliente.

-. Pues la verdad es que pensé en ese detalle, y converse con Ginny, como es la madrina pues ella lo va a cuidar, tendremos este fin de semana para nosotros solos -. Dijo Harry.

Al escuchar esto, Hermione se estremeció de placer y de nerviosismo, por fin estaría sola con Harry, no podía esperar a estar con el pero mantuvo la compostura.

-. Pues me parece genial Harry, cuando nos vamos? -. Le pregunto la castaña mujer.

Miro a Harry quien miraba el reloj sobre la chimenea.

-. Pues en 5...4...3..2.....1 -. Dijo Harry cundo un PLOP!, sobresalto a Hermione.

Frente a ellos con un bolso estaban Neville y Ginny tomados de la mano, se acercaron y saludaron a Harry y Hermione.

-. Hola chicos, listos para irse -. Les dijo Ginny.

-. Si solo estábamos esperando que llegasen -. Le dijo Harry mientras con su varita hacia aparecer dos bolsos de medio tamaño.

-. Y el pequeño donde esta -. Dijo Ginny.

-. Durmiendo arriba -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Bien Ginny, ya sabes donde estaremos, te dejare este traslador en caso de emergencia, solo lo tocas té apareceres en donde estaremos y no te preocupes no hay muggles cerca -. Le dijo Harry luego de 10 minutos de explicaciones.

Tomo a Hermione de la mano, el jarrón que le servia de traslador, Hermione tomo las maletas, luego de unas milésimas de segundos, sintió aquel característico vació en su estomago, al cabo de un minuto y un poco mas, llegaron a una hermosa cabaña toda de madera.

Hermione miro el paisaje, estaba embelesada con lo que vio, una enorme laguna, color verde cristal, al fondo un enorme volcán con su cráter blanco por la nieve, la cabaña ubicada en un claro de un bosque, con una playita como a 100 pasos.

-. Donde estamos Harry -. Le pregunto Hermione mientras miraba el hermoso paisaje.

-. Estamos en Pucón, en la casa de veraneo que tengo aquí, mira, estamos en Chile, un hermoso país sudamericano, conocido por el enorme y hermoso bosque y parajes, su gente cálida y hermosas mujeres, además de ser mundialmente conocido por su exquisito vino, recuerdas el vino del restorán italiano, pues ese vino era chileno ., le dijo Harry a Hermione.

-. Esto es hermoso Harry, realmente hermoso -. Dijo Hermione.

-. No tanto como tu, además espera a ver la noche -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione mientras este abría la puerta de la cabaña para dejar pasar a Hermione.

Al entrar se encontraron con una sala acogedora, con cuadros en las paredes, una enorme chimenea en una de las paredes, enormes ventanas, dejaban ver el atardecer.

-. Esta Hermione es mi lugar de escapatoria del mundo, acá esta la cocina -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione, mientras le enseñaba una pequeña pero acogedora cocina.

-. Muy bonita Harry-.

-. Ven vamos, mira estos son los cuartos, son tres, por lo general para ron, yo y alguien mas -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione.

-. Acá esta el baño -.

-. Y pues nada, esta es la cabaña... que te parece ¿ -. Le pregunto Harry

-. Es muy hermosa ya acogedora -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Que bueno que te guste, ahora si quieres me ayudas a poner la mesa mientras preparo la cena -. Le dijo Harry.

-. Pues hagamos un trueque -. Le dijo Hermione picaronamente.

-. Y que tipo de trueque seria hermosa dama -.

-. Pues yo preparo la cena y tu pones la mesa -. Dijo Hermione.

-. Ok me parece, además si cocinara yo, comeríamos comida en lata -. Dijo riendo Harry.

Mientras Hermione estaba en la cocina Harry se acerco a un mueble en el costado y saco un mantel, unos cubiertos, platos, servilletas, copas, unos candelabros y algunas velas.

Coloco todo sobre la mesa ordenadamente, con un movimiento de su varita hizo aparecer una rosa negra que puso en un delgado florero frente al plato que ocuparía Hermione, con una tarjeta que decía, "te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti".

Justo había acabado de terminar de poner la mesa cuando aparece Hermione con una hoya en las manos.

-. Estamos listos, me queda una fuente mas en la cocina, la podrías traer Harry -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Claro tu san solo siéntate que yo la traeré -. Le dijo Harry mientras entraba en la cocina para tomar la fuente.

Al volver Hermione leía la tarjeta, pudo ver como sus ojos brillaban, ella levanto la vista y la fijo en los ojos de Harry, aquellos ojos verdes que la hacían olvidarse de todo y de todos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, se sentaron a cenar, poco a poco se soltaron y conversaron de todo, de la vida, de los planes, de los sueños.

-. Bien Hermione, ahora tu ordenas y yo recojo y lavo, aprovecho y preparo los cafés -. Le dijo Harry a Hermione.

Esta mientras retiraba la mesa pensaba en el significado de las palabras en la tarjeta, sus sentimientos hacia Harry no podían ser mas evidentes y pues los sentimientos de Harry hacia ella pues eran los mas evidentes.

-. Que sientes Harry... que sientes -. De decía para si mismo Hermione.

Estaba absorta en eso, cuando apareció Harry, realmente el tiempo se le había pasado rápido pensando en lo escrito en la tarjeta.

-. Que hora es Harry -. Le pregunto Hermione a Harry mientras se sentaban en el piso.

-. Pues veamos, son las 23:45...por que? -.

-. Ya es tarde, que te parece si vamos a dormir -. Le dijo Hermione.

-. Y perderse el espectáculo de ahora no lo creo te quedas aquí con migo -. Le dijo Harry mientras tiraba de Hermione hacia el y la abrazaba de manera muy sobre protectora,

Hermione se dejo querer, apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, aspirando su aromo, mientras que el apoyo su mentón en su cabeza aspirando el aroma de su pelo que tanto le fascinaba.

-. Ahora veras lo hermoso de esta cabaña -. Le susurro suavemente en el oido Harry a Hermione.

Harry con una mano tomo una cajita negra parecida a un mando de televisión y la apunto al techo, en ese momento se comenzó a abrir el techo dejando ver a través de un enorme vidrio el cielo.

Lo que vieron los dejo maravillados, sobre ellos un cielo estrellado por completo, miles de estrellas se podían distinguir desde hay, las constelaciones de la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor, Las tres Marías, la Cruz del Sur, y muchas otras, entre ellas había una que estaba marcada su posición en el vidrio en una circunferencia roja, cosa que le llamo mucho la atención a Hermione.

-. Peke, por que esta esa estrella marcada en ese circulo -. Le pregunto suavemente Hermione a Harry tratando de no romper aquel mágico momento.

-. Pues peluchin, esa estrella es la estrella de Sirius, por eso la marque, para recordar desde donde mes esta mirando el querido Canuto -. Dijo Harry.

Hermione se abrazo mas a Harry, ella sabía cuanto había sufrido Harry y cuanto le costaba asumir aún en algunos casos la muerte de tres de sus seres queridos (Sirius, James, Lily).

Harry comenzó a besar suavemente el cuello a Hermione, quien solo cerro los ojos para disfrutar de aquel momento, aquel momento mágico y deseado desde hace mucho tiempo por ella.

En un momento Harry paro, contra la voluntad de Hermione paro, esta le miro a los ojos, no pudo evitar perderse en ellos, como lo había hecho hace mucho tiempo. Harry la miraba también, perdiéndose en los bellos ojos color miel.

-. Hermione, tengo que decirte algo que hace mucho lo siento, y ya no puedo cargar con ese peso -. Le dijo Harry, asustando un poco a Hermione ante el semblante y tono que estaba poniendo Harry.

-. Hermione, hace mucho que me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, desde nuestro séptimo año Hermione, que te amo, te amo con locura, con desesperación, con necesidad, de tener a mi lado siempre -. Le dijo Harry, Hermione trato de hacer una ademán de decir algo pero Harry la paro poniéndole un dedo delicadamente sobre sus labios.

-. Hermione, cuando supe que estabas por casarte con ese mal nacido, me quería morir, no podía ser, estaba por perder toda posibilidad de confesarte lo que siento por ti, Hermione..... te amo, te amo con locura, te deseo con locura, te quiero con locura y...Hermione...quiero que seas mi novia -. Le dijo Harry mirándola al rostro.

Hermione estaba helada, había esperado oir esas palabras desde hace mucho, desde su séptimo año, como nos las escucho, se hizo a la idea de que eso nunca podría ser posible, se alejo de el, trato de olvidarse y no saber nada de el, aunque sufriese por eso, pero nunca pudo, siempre lo tuvo en su corazón presente, y el, el hombre que mas amaba estaba en ese momento, declarándose, Hermione no sabia que hacer o reaccionar.

-. Harry yo....yo...... -.hermione balbuceaba.

Se acerco al rostro de Harry y lo beso, lo beso como nunca lo había hecho con ninguno de sus parejas, lo beso como si en eso se le fuese la vida.

Harry correspondió al beso de igual manera mientras que sus manos se iban despojando de la ropa que entorpecía sus manos.

Bajo las estrellas, con ellas como testigo y la luna, Harry y Hermione se entragaron el uno al otro como mujer y hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ArwenJaz: Muchas gracias por tu review, las verdad es que yo también me enfade con el pedazo de novio que tenía Hermione, pero como ves pues lo he arreglado. Espero sigas leyendo mi FF y los de otros escritores, ya que lectores como tu son los que nos animan a seguir.

A todos aquellos que me mandaron Reviews muchas gracias.

Quiero dedicarles estas líneas a mi país, Chile, se que habrán oído de el en alguna parte, pues durante estas fechas (18/19/ septiembre) en Chile celebramos nuestra independencia y las glorias del ejercito, quiero desearles felices fiestas patrias a todos aquellos compatriotas que no se encuentran en nuestra tierra, quiero decirles que acá nos acordamos de ustedes y que ustedes son los embajadores de nuestra cultura y costumbres y que me siento orgulloso de ser chileno.........VIVA CHILE MIERDA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! C...H....I.....CHIIIIIIIIIIIII L....E.. ....LEEEEEEEEEEEEE CHI CHI CHI LE LE LE ............. VIVA CHILEEEEEEE!!!!

Gracias por soportar mi arranque de patriotismo. ï


End file.
